Young Justice: Arkham Asylum
by Dr.CraneSlaysDemonsForJedi
Summary: Batman is trapped in Arkham Asylum during a prison break and the Joker is running the show! Can Young Justice both save Batman and escape with their lives or will the inmates of Arkham prove too much for the team to handle? Read and Review
1. News

**Author's Note. Hello everyone I am StarWarsRocks1234! (duh right?) Anyways my friend introduced me to this show and I really just LOVE it! So I decided to write this story on it. Please read and review and please don't be too harsh on me! And please if I made a spelling mistake tell me! And yes Sportsmaster is in Arkham in my story.**

Mount Justice: 12:01 a.m.

Batman had gone in Arkham Asylum two hours ago and hadn't been heard from since the prison break. Artemis was biting her bottom lip as she watched the news caster ramble on about the situation in Gotham. Her father, Sportsmaster, was in Arkham and he was pretty pissed about the fact that she had joined Young Justice. Batman's team.

Robin was sitting next to her with his face buried deep inside his hands. His elbows were on his knees in the chair and if she didn't know any better she would have said he was crying. Everyone else was in the main hall being told the news, leaving Robin and Artemis alone.

''I should have been there,'' he whispered.

Artemis tore her eyes from the news reporter to look at him. She bent over in her chair slightly so that she could try to meet his eyes.

''Hey,'' she whispered.

He didn't respond.

''Hey,'' she said again. This time she put a hand on his shoulder,''This wasn't your fault no one could have predicted that there would be a prison break.''

He looked up at her and she smiled weakly back at him. They were good friends after all, but Artemis could tell her words didn't numb the guilt Robin was feeling.

_After all_, she thought, _If I were in the same situation, I would feel just as guilty._

''Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean Batman's missing? He's Batman for crying out loud,'' Kid Flash yelled from across the table at Wonder Woman.

''I mean he was last seen entering Arkham with Harley Quinn two hours ago. Moments later the Joker sprang all the prisoners and no one has heard from Batman since,'' Wonder Woman said.

The Young Justice members exchanged nervous glances. If Batman needed their help it must have been serious. Really serious.

Kid flash gulped nervously as Superboy caught his eye.

''We also received this letter from the Joker. We didn't show Robin yet. We didn't think he was ready,'' Superman said.

Superman put a picture down on the table with a piece of looseleaf paper clipped to it. The picture was of Batman and Robin from a newspaper article a few months back. Batman's face was drawn on with crayon. He now had a huge read crayola smile and crazy eyes drawn on him. 'Ha ha ha's' were drawn in the background in green.

The Boy Wonder's photograph was defaced as well. He had his face encircled in red marker and an 'x' was over his Robin badge. Next to it were bold green and purple letters saying 'This little bird made one clown very very sad. His Uncle Jay does miss him ever so much!'

Kid flash shakily turned over to the sheet looseleaf on the back. It read:

'_Dear Justice Brats, _

_Hello! I'm sure you have all heard about my recent little... diversion. So what do you think? Big old Daddy Bats back with his other freak family! Oh, how I do love our reunions and this time you're all invited! I wanted it to be a private party, but you know what they say, the more the merrier! But we don't want it to get too overcrowded do we? So that's why only Daddy Bat's team is invited. I would invite the rest of the Justice idiots, but they're shall we say, party poopers. Oh well, guess they get to miss out on all the fun! _

_Til we meet again,_

_Uncle Jay._

_P.S. Did you like my drawing? I don't know about you, but I think I'm pretty damn talented.'_

Kid flash put down the note with a shaking hand. The Joker, the most feared of all of Robin's enemies, was inviting them to their own deaths.

**Hope you liked it! Please Review**!


	2. Real or Not Real?

Chapter 2 Real or Not Real? Chapter dedicated to ConnerKentGal101 the first to review my story and who told me I should write a Young Justice story! Note: The Scarecrow and the Harley in this are the ones from the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum.

Arkahm Asylum: 12: 30 a.m.

Batman awoke and his head was throbbing. His hands were cuffed behind his back and his utility belt was gone. Damn Harley and her stupid mallet! Batman pushed himself up into a sitting position.

As his vision came back to him, Batman could tell he was in a cell in Arkham. The white tiles were stained with either blood or grime. Batman couldn't tell the difference and, truth be told, he didn't really want to was a bench next to him and the sheets and the pillow were green.

_Figures_, he thought, _Joker had to leave me some clue that this was his doing._

Suddenly, Batman heard two sets of footsteps and whistling coming towards his cell. The first set of footsteps were light, like someone was skipping lightly and cheerfully down the hall. The second set were dragging, almost as though the person walking were injured or had a slight limp.

The footsteps stopped at his doorway and her the jingling of keys as his cell door unlocked. Harley Quinn and Scarecrow burst into the room. Harley was wearing Batman's utility belt in place of her spiked one.

''Oh no, B-man! You're not supposed to be awake just yet,'' Harley said in her New York accent,''Mistah J's not ready for ya just yet!''

''I don't give a damn about what the Joker wants. When I find him I'll break him and whatever crappy ass joke book his getting his puns out of in two,'' Batman growled.

Harley let out a gasp.

''Ya know B-man, insulting Mistah J may be your worst nightmare,'' Harley chuckled and turned to Scarecrow.

''Doctah! New patient! He thinks he's a bat! Totally cuckoo! I think we should inspect his noggan,'' Harley laughed.

''Ah yes, I think you''re right Harley,'' Scarecrow growled.

He laughed manically as he lifted his fingers with the syringes attached to it. Batman swallowed. The syringes contained fear toxin. A deadly gas of Dr. Crane's own creation, it made your worst fears come to life. Most people it would drive insane fortunately Batman had an antidote. Unfortunately, the antidote was in his utility belt which was now around Harley's waist.

As Scarecrow limped forward, Batman devised a plan in his head. If it failed he could die but if it succeeded he would be out of here in no time. Scarecrow and Harley were the only two in the room so if Batman could just get past Scarecrow he could take Harley down easy, get his belt back, and then all he would have to do is fight his way out of the Asylum and then he'd be home Scott free.

Scarecrow was inches away from Batman's face when Batman head butted him. Scarecrow stumbled back clutching his now bleeding forehead.

He charged at Harley but she jumped out of his way.

''Bane,'' she screamed.

Batman was about to charge again when someone grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the wall by his throat. Batman was now staring at the masked face of Bane. He grinned evilly as Batman struggled.

''I thought you could handle him Scarecrow,'' Bane said in his unusual accent.

''Shut it,'' Scarecrow growled as he hobbled towards the two.

Batman could tell Scarecrow was smiling cruelly behind the mask as he plunged the syringe into Batman's arm. Bane dropped Batman when he felt him go slack.

The last thing he heard before the nightmare began was the laughter of the three rouges.

_''Mom? Dad?'' 10 year-old Bruce Wayne whispered as he looked at his dead parents._

_His parents were lying face down on the ground. The small boy crawled towards them ignoring the rain pouring down on his head._

_He heard chuckling around him and stopped mid-crawl to look around the forsaken alley way._

_The only people in the alley were the corpses of his parents and him._

_He crawled back towards them and reached them. The chuckling was louder and louder._

_''Mommy! Mommy please!'' he screamed shaking her,''Please!''_

_Bruce pushed his mother's body over to find the Joker smiled plastered on her face. She was chuckling and Bruce slammed his back into the door of the theater. His breathing quickened as his dad and his mom walked towards him chuckling with Joker smiles._

_Suddenly, the theater door opened and and a hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him onto the theater stage. He changed back into Batman as the stage lights came back on._

_Two people were on the trapeze wearing circus leotards that were pink and beige. A young man and a young woman. A small boy, who was wearing an identical leotard, was waiting for them on a platform at the beginning. The two were doing beyond great until the woman's hand slipped and they both fell down to the ground hundreds of feet below._

_The small boy ran down the ladder leading to the platform. He looked at them and fell to his knees. Pools of blood formed underneath them. _

_''Mom? Dad?'' the boy gasped._

_The lights went dim on the stage as the boy began to sob and scream for his parents_

_Dick's parents._

_When the lights came back on Dick was starring up at the trapeze his parents had fallen off of. Commissioner Gordon was holding the boys hand._

_''What's wrong with me,'' Dick asked him._

_''Hey,'' Commissioner Gordon knelt down so he could be eye to eye with Dick._

_''There is nothing wrong with you. If Bruce Wayne didn't take you in, that's his fault, but there is nothing wrong with you, okay,'' Gordon asked._

_Dick was looking at the ground not responding. Gordon moved so that he was in Dick's line of vision._

_''Okay,'' he asked again._

_Dick half-smiled_

_''Okay.''_

_''Good.''_

_Just then an officer ran on stage and towards Gordon. His hat was pulled down so you couldn't see his face but he seemed to be smiling._

_''Kent needs you backstage sir,'' he said._

_''Oh, of course,'' Gordon said._

_Gordon turned to Dick and said,''I'll be right back,'' and then ran off stage._

_The police officer turned to Dick and smiled. _

_''Ya know kid,'' the officer said removing his hat,''He doesn't really mean that there's nothing wrong with you. He says that to everyone. I mean if Bruce Wayne won't even take you in that's even enough to turn my big ol' smile upside down. I mean really who would want you. You're parents weren't even good enough for the trapeze.''_

_The officer threw off his hat and revealed his face. The Joker was smiling cruelly at the small boy._

_''They just got distracted,'' Dick protested._

_''Please I'll bet you their idiot of a son couldn't even do it!''_

_''I'll take that bet,'' Dick said._

_''No, Dick don't,'' Batman yelled._

_Dick and the Joker didn't hear him. _

_''Be my guest,'' the Joker said and he dragged Dick over to the ladder._

_Batman tried to move forward, but he was paralyzed. He could only watch helplessly as Dick got ready to jump off._

_''Upsy Daisy,'' Joker said as Dick jumped._

_He was air born for a minute before he came crashing down to the ground._

_''Ohh,'' the Joker said as Dick started bleeding,''Downsy wownsy a bit too hard... Boy Blunder.''_

_The Joker laughed as a stage door opened and Bruce's parents, Dick's parents, and Dick's bodies were put on top of each other._

_Each one of them had the Joker smile on their faces._

_Joker then turned to Batman and chuckled,''Why so serious?''_

Batgirl burst into the batcave. She noticed Robin and Artemis sitting next to each other with her hand on his shoulder. Robin stood up once he saw Batgirl.

''I just heard about Batman,'' she whispered as she hugged Robin.

Robin pulled back a little and nodded.

''I'm so sorry. Do we have any news?'' she asked.

''None. You?''

''Gordon's not letting anyone on or off the Island,'' she said.

''Not even his own guys,'' Artemis asked joining the two.

''Nope. No one,'' Batgirl sighed.

Just then, the Young Justice team walked into the room. They all looked pale. Even M'gaan, who was green, looked a shade lighter than usual.

''They wish to speak to the two of you. Alone,'' Kaldur said slightly shaking.

Robin and Batgirl exchanged nervous glances before walking towards the main meeting room.

Batgirl was shaking as she put thee picture and the note down. The Joker did this. Knots were forming her stomach. The Joker was the most feared villain in Batman's rouge gallery. Batgirl nervously glanced at Robin he was rubbing the exposed skin on his arms. Robin was captured by the Joker a few months ago and Batgirl could remember when she found him.

_'God almighty,' she had whispered._

_Robin had been strapped to a table and beaten. His clothes were torn and ripped. He had blood coming from his side, mouth, and leg. _

_Batman had stumbled forward. He ripped the restraints off of his ankles and wrists. He had let Robin's limp body fall forward into his arms._

_'Dick, I need you to listen to me. Who did this to you,' Batman had asked worriedly._

_'J-Joker,' he had whispered._

_He had stood up shakily and had handed Robin's body to Batgirl. _

_'Where are you going,' Batgirl had yelled after Batman._

_'To find Joker,' Batman had yelled back at her leaving the room._

_'And do what?'_

_'Make him pay!'_

_Batman's voice had resounded off of the walls of the old toy factory. Batgirl had shed a tear as she heard the Batcycle take off. _

_Great. Just great. Now I have to worry about both my boys dying on me, she had thought as she ran to the Batmobile._

Batgirl now looked over at Robin he hadn't been the same since the rescue. She didn't know what had scared him more the Joker or the way Batman reacted.


	3. Emotionally Compromised

**Thank you to YoungJustice101 for your kind words in your review. I will try to make daily updates and Happy Mothers Day! Please, please, please review and read. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

Arkham Asylum 5:30 a.m.

Batman awoke to find himself in a different cell with his hands chained above his head. He cursed himself as he tugged on his chains. He should have known that Harley would have more protection then Scarecrow! He stopped struggling and took in his new surroundings. The greyish walls were made out of tile and in-between the cracks there was a grimy substance that resembled mud. There was a small T.V. in the top right hand corner of his cell that was showing the words Arkham Asylum.

He slammed his head against the wall in aggravation. Batman closed his eyes and thought about something that could help him get out of this situation. His utility belt was gone and so were the lock picks in his gloves and boots.

His concentration was broken off by laughter bouncing off the walls. The Joker had appeared on the T.V. screen. He was sitting behind, what Batman guessed to be, the warden's desk. He was laughing hysterically which didn't faze Batman at all. He had faced off with the madman to many times to be shocked by his appearance. An appearance that consisted of a purple suit, green tie, heavy clown makeup with a red smile, green hair, beaten up shoes, and usually two different socks.

''Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join the fun? Batman! Good to see you again. I would say 'bright happy face' but with you that's never the case. Always Mr. Grumpy-puss,'' the Joker laughed.

Batman merely growled in response. The Joker frowned.

''You're not still mad about the Bird Boy incident are you? All I did was have some fun! Gotham is so boring without the two of you! How about you, Batsy? You miss my smiling face on big ol' Mount Duffice?'' the Joker mused.

''When I get out of here Joker ,I swear, I'll-'' but Batman was cut off by the maniac's laughter.

''You'll do what,'' the Joker asked through his laughter,''break every bone in my body? You already did that the night you found Boy Blunder! And may I just say, I don't think I've ever seen you that angry before.''

Batman shot him the infamous bat-glare as a response. The Joker laughed as he did.

''It's funny how you keep your 'no kill' rule with us. Killing's really not that bad Batsy. I mean I've wondered why you don't just off some of us already. I've come up with a few possibilities. Wanna hear? The first is-'' The Joker began, but Batman cut him off.

''I don't kill because I don't want to become the scum I lock up. I don't kill because if I did I wouldn't be any better then garbage like you,'' he growled.

''Aw, you really mean that? I could think of some choice words for you too, Batsy,'' the Joker said.

The Joker then shouted a loud of profanities at him. The words didn't effect him. They were, after all, just the ramblings of a madman. Just as the Joker finished, Harley came into view.

''Mistah J,'' she purred,''Our little birds a-comin.''

''Oh wonderful Harley! How long before they get here,'' the Joker asked.

''Well, they just left Mount Justice so a few hours,'' Harley said.

The Joker's smile widened.

''Wonderful, I must get ready,'' he said turning to Batman,''Oh, and don't worry I'll give bird boy and his friends a warm welcome. Would you like me to give them a message?''

Batman was too stunned to respond. His team? Coming here? To Arkham?

''No? Oh well I guess I'll just tell Boy Blunder 'hello' from Big Ol' Daddy Bats anyways, just so he doesn't get his feelings hurt. He is so easy to break. After all,'' the Joker said smile growing,''I would know.''

The last thing Batman heard before the screen went black was the laughter of the deranged Clown Prince of Crime.

Mout Justice: Main Lounge 2:30 a.m.

Batgirl sighed as she watched Robin double over in the vacant lounge. She could practically taste all the guilt he was feeling. She sighed and walked over to him. He hadn't been the same since he was captured by the Joker. He would spend his time in his room, with the door locked, working on something on his laptop. He was quiet and he hadn't made a stupid pun when he went on patrol in weeks. He Hadn't talked to anyone. Including Batgirl and Alfred. Which was strange because they were the first two people who he would open up to if he had problems.

Batgirl sighed in aggravation and walked towards him. She was going to find out his problem whether he liked it or not.

She sat in the empty chair next to him and bent over slightly trying to meet his eyes, which she knew was an impossible task considering that his head was in his hands.

''Go away,'' he muttered.

''No,'' she said,''Not until you tell me what's going on with you.''

He took his head out of his hands and looked up at her.

''Barb-'' he began, but she held up a hand to silence him.

''Uh-uh. Don't you Barb me. You are going to tell me what your deal is now and I am not leaving you alone until you do!'' she snapped.

She sat back against the chair and folded her arms across her chest.

''Fine, but you can't tell Bruce,'' Robin muttered.

''Why not?''

''Promise,'' he whispered.

''But why-''

''PROMISE!''

''Okay! Okay! I promise!'' Batgirl said.

He doubled over again and Batgirl furrowed her eyebrows. He had never yelled at her. Ever. Whatever he was about to tell her must have been really serious.

''When the Joker captured me- he kept telling me how worthless I was and how Batman never really cared for my talents. I kept saying it wasn't true and then he would shock me or stab me or hit me. So I finally just started agreeing with him just so he wouldn't torture me and the more I listened to him tell me those... things. The more I lost myself. Until, one day...'' he stopped and Batgirl swore she heard him muffle a sob.

''Robin...,'' Batgirl whispered nervously.

''Until one day I actually... I actually believed him. I just I felt horrible about it. Especially since Batman never left my side while I was healing, but since that day... there's always been doubt Barb. I can't shake it. There's still part of me asking 'Was the Joker right?' 'Am I really worhtless?''' Robin finished.

Batgirl just looked at him horrified.

M'gann gasped as Robin finished speaking. She had been ease-dropping the whole time and yet, she had never expected Robin, Boy Wonder, to break down. She had only dealt with the Joker once before and she knew he was a pyscho, but she never thought that he could have ever made someone as strong as Robin turn!

She could feel his sadness, and guilt, and grief coming off of him. She wanted to go and comfort him, but he was already feeling weak. She didn't want him to feel any worse knowing that a member of the team had overheard him. She sighed and felt anger flood through her in waves. No one messed with a member of her team. Especially not some idiot a-hole in a clown suit!

The team was like family and ,everyone knows, you mess with one family member, superhero or not, you mess with everybody.

Robin shoulders were shaking. He couldn't believe he had actually told Batgirl that he doubted himself! She put a hand on his shoulder.

''Hey, you know, that we care about you. Robin, Batman cares for you like your his son. Hell, in his eyes, you are his son. The reason he doesn't let you do have the things that he does is because of that feeling. He's just protecting you. The Joker was just playing on that father-son bond that you two have. You can't let him do that,'' Batgirl whispered.

Robin shot out of his chair. He glared at her through his domino mask.

''Oh, I'm sorry we can't all be like you when your dad got captured! Not all of us can keep a blank expression when the person who we love the most is being held hostage!'' Robin yelled.

''That was different,'' Batgirl yelled standing up to face him.

''Oh yeah? How so?'' Robin asked smuggly.

''Because I knew what was at stake! Don't let yourself become emotionally compromised!'' Batgirl yelled storming from the room.

Superboy and Kid flash walked towards the lounge to find Batgirl storming out of it.

''Hey, what's up,'' Kid flash asked.

Batgirl huffed and pushed past them.

Kid flash watched her storm away.

''Jeez, what's got her cape in a twist?'' he asked.

Superboy just glared at him in response.

''What,'' Wally asked.

Superboy nodded over towards the lounge and Kid flash saw why. Robin was standing in the center of the room, obviously pissed.

Superboy turned and walked towards him.

''Oh come on! The dude's already upset! Do we _really_ have to go in there?'' Kid flash whined, but Superboy was already talking to Robin.

''What's up with Batgirl,'' Superboy asked folding his arms over his chest.

''Nothing,'' Robin muttered walking towards an empty chair.

''Didn't look like nothing,'' Superboy huffed.

Robin turned around to face him.

''Are you implying something, _buddy_,'' Robin asked in Superboy's face.

''Nothing, _pal_,'' he said,''Only that just since Batman's gone you don't have to be a jerk about it.''

''So what did I miss,'' Kid flash asked walking towards the angry boys.

''Nothing, Wally, just telling little 'man of steel' here to mind his own business,'' Robin growled.

Robin turned to leave, but was stopped by Superboy's words.

''You know you're not the only one who's worried about him! He's like family to us too!''

Robin swallowed hard before leaving the two alone.

''Wow, someone's a little emotional,'' Wally said.

Superboy didn't answer because, truth be told, they were all a part of Batman's team. And everybody was tense right now.

**So here's a long chapter. Please Read and Review I'm hoping to update soon but if I don't you can all thank Hermione for that ;) So, until next time, StarWarsRocks1234! REVIEW!**


	4. Deal with the Devil Kind Of

**So here's the next chapter! And wow you guys! 35 hits! If only I had that many reviews! But I really can't complain I just can't believe it! Wow so like I'm gonna shut up and write but THANK YOU!  
**

Mount Justice: M'gann's Bi-ship 3:00 a.m.

Everyone was tense as they boarded the ship. The argument between Superboy and Robin had been heard all the way down to the main hall where the rest of the team had been gathered at the time, but no one had said anything. Things were already tense and no one wanted to make the situation any worse.

M'gann couldn't have been more nervous then she was at the moment. She took her seat and shuffled uncomfortably in it as she tried not to let the dark thoughts of what awaited them in Gotham creep into her head. Ultimately, she failed. She swallowed and looked at the window at her uncle J'ohnn, wondering if she would ever see him again.

Artemis was almost as on edge as Robin about the situation. Going to Arkham would mean meeting her father again and maybe even fighting him. As the ship prepared for take off, she wondered if she really could face him.

Wally looked nervously around at everyone. Even him, the happiest and probably the most oblivious of them all, could sense the awkward tension on the ships main deck. He wanted to tell a joke, but figured he would get dirty looks from everyone and decided to keep his mouth shut. Which proved to be an almost impossible task for him.

Superboy looked at Robin who was sitting next to him. He felt a bit bad about yelling at him, but Robin needed to told something. He mentally sighed and turned back to watch the ship take of as Superman nodded to them.

Kaldur wasn't really too stressed about the task at hand, he had taken down plenty of madmen during his time as Aqualad. Then again, he didn't really know just how loony this Joker person was. All he knew was that Robin was really freaked by him.

And then there was Robin who had mixed emotions. Upset about the situation with his team members and Batman. Anxious to rescue Batman. And, no matter how much he tried to deny it, scared. Scared because the Joker was running the situation. Scared for what the criminal's in Arkham might do to his team. And scared because he was being left in the dark about the situation with Batman. He already mauled over the possible situations Batman could be in and he didn't like. Not one bit.

Arkham Asylum 2:30 a.m.

The Joker laughed maniacally as he sat in the warden's desk in Arkham. The warden was lying dead on the floor across the office and had a Joker smile on his face. Harley was fixing her blonde pigtails so that the red and black on the bottom would show when 'Mr. J' made his announcement to the prisoners in Arkham. He fixed his tie and hair as Harley got the camera ready.

''All ready over here Mistah J!'' Harley squealed cheerfully.

''Oh good, Pumpkin, now when I say 'action' we go live, baby,'' he yelled, laughing.

''Okey Dokey,'' she said.

''And show time! Action,'' the Joker said.

Harley turned on the camera and the Joker smiled.

''Hello Arkham inmates,'' he said as images of the prisoners popped up on the screen,''Tonight we have a very special guest in Arkham! That's right it's Big Bad Daddy Bats! And the best part? His little joke of a team is coming to get him! So everyone who wants revenge on bird boy and co. come on down to the warden's office and I'll give you your positions for the party! Oh, and anyone who wants revenge on the bat? He's down in examination room 4! Have lots of fun with that! Hope to see you all soon for your invites. Oh, and I almost forgot! For all you little girls who don't want to fight, stay out of our way. You know how much I hate party poopers. Joker signing off!''

Three minutes later, almost all the members of the Asylum were outside the warden's office.

''Oh goody Mistah J, look at the turn out. You're a true motivator,'' Harley squeaked.

''No, Harl,'' he said wrapping an arm around her waist,''I just know the kind of scum I deal with.''

Somewhere in the halls of Arkham Asylum 3:30 a.m.

Catwoman looked around at the nut-jobs running towards either the warden's office or the examination rooms. She wasn't going to fight the Young Justice. She was one of the few people in Arkham who didn't down right loathe Batman and the Boy Wonder. She sighed sure she didn't like either of them because they kept throwing her in Arkham, but they shouldn't die for it! She glanced around thoughtfully. If she helped Bird brat and his friends, then they would owe her. But then again Joker must have counted her in his plans. That would explain his lovely little warning at the end of the message.

''Hmmmmm,'' she said to herself,''Let's just see how this plays out.''

''Yes, let's,'' a voice said from behind her.

Catwoman turned swiftly to see the Riddler standing behind her, cane in hand. She rolled her eyes.

''What's a matter Kitty? Don't you want in on Joker's deal,'' he said.

Catwoman scoffed.

''You know me _Nygma_, I bat for the winning side,'' she purred.

''Speaking of bats, I know you have certain...feelings for him. So, fair warning kitty cat, get in my way and my cane and I might just have to put you down, for good,'' he said walking down the hallway.

_It's so cute that he thinks he can hurt me_, Catwoman thought, _Well, you of all people know what they say Nygma, corner a cat, get scratched. And this kitty cat just had her nails sharpened!_

Arkham Asylum: Examination Room 4 3:50 a.m.

Batman had taken a beating from nearly every prisoner in Arkham. Penguin, Riddler, Two-face, and Mr. Freeze made it almost unbearably worse. Batman probably had a fractured skull, he knew he had broken ribs, and a stab wound to his stomach. Batman hid the dread he was feeling as the door to the room opened.

He was relieved when Catwoman stepped in. Her black jumpsuit, black lace mask, and kitty cat ears would have put a smirk on his face if hadn't felt so awful.

''You're a sight for soar eyes, Silena,'' he said.

''Speak for yourself. You know your kids coming here right,'' she asked leaning against the wall opposite of him.

He glared at her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes stepping towards him.

''Look as much as I despise you and bird boy, and I really do despise you, you two shouldn't have to go through what the Joker has in-store for you,'' she said,''that and I want something in return for helping the little brat and his dorky friends.''

Batman looked her up and down. She was the only villain who didn't torture him and Robin when she had caught them, but that didn't change the fact that she was still Catwoman, or the fact that she was a villain. He knew making a deal with her would be like making a deal with the devil, but what choice did he have.

''All right. What do you want,'' he asked.

''If you ever arrest me again, no throwing me into Arkham. Got it? County jail only,'' she said.

''Fine,'' he said.

Catwoman smiled and walked out the door walking towards the Jokers office. She had to know something about what was going on before she... helped.

**So that's chapter four! Review please and what do you guys think about Catwoman?**


	5. Tension and Feelings?

**Hello everyone! Thanks to Anisoka28 for reviewing! And Vampireempire for their kind words too! Sorry I couldn't get I new chapter up last night but special treat today! I'm giving you four chapters! Stay tuned oh and guys 140 hits? Really? Please review and feel free to PM me! I mean could you please just review this one chapter if you haven't reviewed already? Please? Now enough with my begging ON WITH THE TOTALLY AWESOME STORY! Oh STARKID references how I love you!**

Batcave: 6:00 a.m.

Alfred Pennyworth greeted Robin at the mouth of the secret lair. Batgirl didn't move as she worked on the Batcave's computer. She couldn't help Robin this time as Batgirl, but she sure as hell was going to help as Oracle. Robin had told his team he would met them at the warehouse they had parked the bi-ship at, after he got the Batmobile. Robin looked tired, angry, and worried. He probably hadn't slept since the Arkham fiasco had started.

''Hey Al,'' Robin greeted, faking happiness.

''Hello, Master Richard, I trust you are not staying long?'' the old butler inquired.

Robin gave a light smile.

''Afraid not. I have to go get the old man remember?'' he joked lightly.

''Yes, I suppose you do. No disrespect Master Richard, but shouldn't the Justice League handle this one? I know you and your team are more than capable, but-''

The elderly man was cut off by Batgirl, who Robin had tried hard to ignore.

''We weren't invited to the party the Joker's throwing,'' she said solemnly.

''Forgive me, Miss, but I don't think I quite understand,'' the butler said gingerly.

Batgirl sighed. She knew he probably wouldn't have understood, but she had hoped he would. She didn't want to explain it to the fragile old man. Thankfully Robin told Alfred instead, except, he didn't do it in a gentle manner.

''It means, the Justice League gets involved, Batman's dead.''

Batgirl hung her head as Alfred gasped. How could he put up with this? Bruce was like his son! Then she thought about Robin.

_I hope he gets him back, _she thought, _I don't think I could stand losing my dad again._

Even though Batman had been captured many times, none were quite as harsh as this time. Usually, they had some kind of indication of what was happening. This time they were completely alone. Left in the dark about the situation. And, in a way, this was worse then the other times. Who knew if Bruce was still even alive? How could they know they weren't just trying to rescue a dead man? They didn't.

Abandoned Warehouse East Gotham City Rooftop: 6:45 a.m.

M'gann walked on the rooftop of the building nervously as she watched Arkham Asylum in the distance. A few moments ago, just before sunrise, a Joker smile had flashed in the sky from the island the Asylum was on. She shivered. Why had she gone on duty while the others got some sleep? She didn't know. She had had a reason earlier, but, in her worry, had forgotten said reason.

As she lost herself in thought, the hatch to the roof of the ratty building had opened. Superboy came out, with a blanket in his arms. She jumped as the hatch squeaked closed.

She sighed as she looked at the clone, relief flooding through her.

''Hey,'' he said.

''Hey,'' she whispered back.

She didn't know why, but she had always felt so calm around him.

''Thought you might want a blanket. It gets pretty cold in New York,'' he said.

She smiled.

''Thanks, but no thanks,'' she said sitting on the edge of the roof.

He sat down next to her and put the blankets beside him.

''I figured that. I just couldn't sleep,'' he muttered.

''What about Wally, Kaldur, and Artemis? Are they sleeping?'' she asked.

''Wally and Kaldur are. I'm not sure about Artemis, though. She seemed kind of angry.''

M'gann was going to respond when they heard an engine rev from below. M'gann grabbed Superboy's arm with both her hands and hugged it tightly. Then they both saw the Batmobile pull up in front of the warehouse. Her cheeks turned bright red as she parted from Superboy, quickly.

She swear she saw a slight smirk on Superboy's face as he stood up. He held out his hand and helped her up, off the edge. She face palmed, aggravated, as Superboy turned around.

_Stupid, _she thought, _so stupid!_

''Hey, you comin' or what?'' Superboy asked holding the hatch open.

''Oh. Oh yeah! Of course! Sorry,'' she said as she floated towards him.

_Stupid!_

Street in front of Abandoned Warehouse: 7:00 a.m.

Robin smirked as he saw Superboy and M'gann come out to greet him.

''Nice ride dude,'' Superboy said.

Robin smiled. At least Superboy was talking to him. He would never get an apology from the clone, but this was a good start.

''Thanks. Been driving in it since I was nine,'' the Boy Wonder smirked.

''You've been driving since you were nine?'' M'gann asked shocked.

''No. That's kinda against the law,'' Robin said.

''Duh! Hello M'gann,'' the martian said, face palming, for the second time that morning.

''Holy crap! Dude! That's the Batmobile!'' a male voice from behind yelled.

The three heroes turned to see Wally, Kaldur, and Artemis standing in front of the car.

The two boys stared at it wide eyed, while Artemis raised her eyebrows behind her mask.

''I thought you guys were asleep,'' M'gann said.

''We _were_ until we heard Boy Wonder revving his stupid engine,'' Artemis said annoyed.

Robin smiled as Wally gasped.

''You can't insult the Batmobile, Artemis! It's the freakin' Batmobile. It's _the_ car,'' Kid flash said.

Artemis just rolled her eyes. Kaldur cleared his throat.

''While it is an impressive machine, should we not focus on rescuing Batman?'' he asked softly.

Robin scowled, slightly. Didn't Kaldur understand that was why he brought the Batmobile?

Inside the Batmobile Streets of Gotham City 7:30 a.m.

Everyone quietly got into the car. It was pretty big inside and the backseats were lined with red velvet and the two rows face each other. The back half was cut off from the front and Robin and Kaldur were in it.

Naturally, Wally wasn't thrilled about sitting in the back, but at least he was sitting next to Artemis. She was pretty cool. M'gann was happy and nervous because she was sitting next to Superboy. She was hoping to redeem herself as she sat next to him.

None of them really spoke as they watched the gloomy streets of Gotham pass by. The tinted windows may have had an effect, but the streets were dark, even in the morning light.

Wally broke the silence within a few moments of the ride.

''Instead of Gotham City they should call it Goth_ic_ City! Right?''

''Knock it off Wally,'' Artemis mumbled,''This isn't the right time for jokes. Especially your bad ones!''

''I'll have you know I was being very serious, Artemis!'' he huffed.

She smirked. Sometimes she wished he would always be there, during situations like this. Even if his jokes were bad, at least he would try to make her laugh.

''When am I going to get you to laugh,'' he asked.

''The day I die,'' she muttered.

He sighed. He would get her eventually. Whether she liked it or not.

**So that's chapter 5. What did you think I promised my friend YoungJustice101 couplings starting here and here they are. THIS WILL NOT BE A SLASH FANFICTION! And for those of you who are asking where's Batman? He'll be here next chapter I promise! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Holy Batmobile Batman!

**Yup I know what you're thinking, 'Wow these updates are coming up _super_ fast. HA HA HA HA HA! Bad joke, I know! I mean of course I don't know what you're thinking! I'm not M'gann, ALL THOUGH THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY AWESOME IF I WAS AHHHHHHH! Okay fan moment over! Over 100 hits? O M G I fell like singing a holy musical batman song! Okay Starkid fan moment over! I'm sorry if refering to them gets annoying, but they're like my friggin role models! Now on with the story! Oh, and the Gordon in this is the one from Batman the Dark Knight!  
**

Bridge/Platform to Arkham Asylum Island: 8:18 a.m.

''What do you mean you won't let us through?'' Robin yelled, outraged.

Commissioner Gordon sighed as he looked in the Batmobile's front seat at the Boy Wonder. Aqualad was silent in the passenger's seat.

''We aren't letting anyone through. You can ask your friend, Batgirl,'' a male cop on Gordon's left sneered.

''Watterson, please. I'm sorry, I really am, but we can't let you through. We can't risk it.'' Gordon said.

It was true. He really was sorry, but Robin and his team were just kids. He couldn't let kids go on a suicide mission.

Robin gave the police commissioner the infamous bat-glare, before putting the car into reverse. Gordon sighed as the car turned around. He then turned to his fellow officers.

''All right guys, listen up. I want a squad on the edge of the dock and a-''

No one heard the man after that. A squeal of tires ripped through the air, as the Batmobile pulsed forward. Commissioner Gordon and his team jumped out of the way just in time for the vehicle to speed past them and plummet into the water below the docks.

As soon as Gordon got his footing back he ran to the edge, expecting to see a horrific scene. Instead he got the shock of his life. There was no sinking car, but, instead, a medium sized submarine. The Bat symbol was painted on the left side.

Gordon sighed as he relaxed on the railing of the platform.

_That boy is something_, Commissioner Gordon thought,_ Batman would be proud of that kid._

Maybe, just maybe, the kids could pull this off.

Arkham Asylum Warden's Office 8:30 a.m.

The Joker grinned as he watched the news footage of the Batmobile. He saw Boy Blunder kick the bucket of bolts into full-drive and speed right over the edge. The maniac heard a knock on the door and paused the footage.

''Come on in,'' the Joker said.

Harley Quinn stepped into the office, skipping. She sat on the Warden's desk and crossed her legs.

''Wow, Mistah J, it smells so much better in here since we moved the Warden's body!'' she quipped.

''That it does, Harl, that it does. Have you seen what are little Bird Boy's been up to?'' the Joker asked.

''I sure have! He was very bad to run off the docks like that! Him and his friends could've gotten hurt before we had the chance to see him. It stinks that we lost him though,'' Harley said nervously.

''What?'' the Clown Prince of Crime yelled, shooting out of his seat.

''Well, our trackers don't work underwater, so-'' the Joker pushed her off the desk.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her on the ground.

''Who's in charge of tracking?'' he yelled at her.

''Fal-Falconi an-and Jensen,'' Harley said in a small voice.

He threw her down and grabbed a crowbar from the chair in front of the desk and stalked out the room, towards the lab in Arkham.

Harley was shaking on the ground, rubbing her bare shoulders.

_Boy, I really screwed up this time_, Harley thought.

Batmobile Arkham Asylum Island Abandoned Jail House 12:30 p.m.

The Batmobile came to a halt at the entrance to the old jail house. Good thing it had camouflage, or else the car would have stuck out like a sore thumb.

Kaldur's voice spoke over the telephone in the car.

''I think we are safe now,'' he said.

Suddenly, something landed with a loud clunk on the roof of the car. Artemis grabbed Wally's hand and Kid flash looked down with confusion. Artemis realized that they were, in fact, touching and pulled away her hand quickly, scowling. At the same time, Superboy had thrown an arm over M'gann. He didn't pull away as he heard Robin and Kaldur exit.

Robin glared at the person on top the car. Catwoman's smiling face greeted him. He pulled out a Bird-a-rang and took a defensive position.

''What do you want,'' he snapped as she looked at him.

''Oh relax, Bird Boy. I'm actually helping you on your little... mission. I did do it for a price, rest assured, but a reasonable one,'' she said, sliding off the car.

''And why should we trust _you_? You are a prisoner here, are you not,'' Aqualad asked.

''Oh, you brought friends,'' Catwoman muttered,''Great.''

''Shut it,'' Robin said.

Kaldur knocked on the window of the backseat.

''I believe we are okay,'' he said to them.

They got out of the car to find Robin and Catwoman having a glare off.

Arkham Asylum Examination Room 4 1:15 p.m.

Batman had lost all feeling in his arms as he hung from his chains. He hadn't heard a word from the Joker since he was first brought in. And that worried him. Either that meant he hadn't bothered with Batman out of lack of interest or he was too busy with Young Justice.

Then the T.V. came on. The Joker was smiling, wider than usual.

''Oh, did you hear Batsy? Bird Boy's all over the news! Crashed your car right into the river! That kid has got some guts. I mean he literally shredded the pavement! I would show you the footage, but you'll see him soon enough. Til next time Batsy Baby!'' he laughed and the T.V. went blank.

**YUP! THAT WAS IT! I promise I'll make longer chapters if more people review. You know you want too! PLEASE? Until next time STARWARSROCKS1234!**


	7. Revenge

**All right, another Chapter. I know, you're welcome Young Justice fans! **

Wayne Manor Batcave 1:55 p.m.

Barbara Gordon sighed as she looked at the information on the Batcomputer's multiple screens. Anything and everything on Arkham and its inmates was pulled and ready for her to read. She hated the fact that she had to sit in the Batcave, guessing about what was happening.

Alfred came bursting through the doorway as Barbara sighed. She turned her head to look over the chair at the elderly man. He was out of breath with a shocked expression on his face. She started to get up, but he held up a hand as he came towards her.

''They just reached Arkham. You told me to let you know the second I got word,'' the butler panted.

''I didn't mean the exact second, but you can run fast for an old man,'' she said.

''I wish you had told me that before, Miss,'' he said, leaning on the chair.

Barbara barely heard the comment as she put her head set on.

''Oracle to Robin, do you respond?'' she asked.

''_I hear you. Did you know that Batman made a deal with Catwoman_,'' she heard over the line.

Barbara shot out of her seat, enraged.

''He did what,'' she yelled.

''_Uh-huh_,'' Robin said, on the other end of the connection.

''What was this deal,'' she asked as Alfred put a hand on her shoulder.

''_She helps us, we only put her in County from now on_,'' he said.

''No way! She's an escape _artist_! She'll be out as soon as she goes in,'' Barbara said sitting down.

''_I don't like any more then you do, but it's a risk we have to take. She knows Arkham inside and out. And, I hate to say it, but she could be of use in a fight_,'' he said.

Barbara knew it was true, but still! Catwoman?

''Fine, but tell her this, if she gets you in any trouble, any at all, I'm coming after her myself. And I'll see if she really _does_ have nine lives,'' Barbara said.

''_Okay. Keep me posted_,'' he said. Then the Boy Wonder logged off.

''You know, Miss, if she does hurt the team, I won't stop you from going after her. But there is something you should know,'' he said.

''And what's that?''

''You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain. Now, if Batman had gotten revenge on everyone who ever did him wrong, would he be a hero or a villain, Miss Gordon,'' the old man asked her.

''Alfred..''

''It's a very simple question, Miss.''

''A villain.''

''Then what would Batgirl be if she took revenge on her enemies?'' he asked.

She sighed and the butler left the room, leaving Barbara to her thoughts.

Arkham Asylum Abandoned Jail House 2:34 p.m.

Riddler watched as Catwoman proceeded to talk with the teens below. He smirked as they nodded and talked to each other. He wasn't going to rat out the cat. Why would he? He and Scarecrow where the only two that knew of her betrayal. Why have all the other simple minded criminals come and ruin the fun, when they could make this little jail house into their own private hell for the justice brats?

He sighed.

_Bad move for you kitty cat. You messed with the wrong masterminds_, he thought.

While Scarecrow couldn't fight like the other villains, he had done something productive as a maniac. He produced fear toxin. While the others fought head on, Scarecrow preferred to sit back and watch you fight yourself.

And the best part was, none of Bird Boy's teammates had met them yet. Which means they could give them a welcome party no one could ever forget. Riddler looked down at a young, blond, girl with tan skin and dark eyes.

''That one is mine,'' a voice from behind said.

Riddler turned to see Sportsmaster pointing at the girl Riddler was just looking at.

''Didn't hear you come in Sportsmaster. And why should I listen to your request,'' Riddler asked innocently.

''Because I have a score to settle with her,'' the man growled through his mask.

''Very well then. You don't want to tell me, I don't really care. As long as you get her away from the others, she's all yours. Those arrows could cause some trouble for us anyways. But you can't tell anyone about our plot. Deal,'' Riddler asked.

''Deal,'' Sportsmaster growled.

''Oh and Nygma, I thought you might like to know, don't underestimate these kids. They're trained. Good. If they really wanted to they could wipe out this whole entire Asylum,'' Sportsmaster added.

''And out of curiosity, how _do_ you know some much about them?''

''Because I helped train the archer when she was young.''

''Why?''

''Because I raised her. She knows most of my tricks, but she won't use them on me.''

Riddler laughed stepping towards Sportsmaster.

''And why not?''

''Because I am her father.'' PYSCH! EVEN THOUGHT IT'S TRUE I WAS NOT GONNA HAVE SPORTSMASTER TELL RIDDLER THAT! HA!

''Because she's not the type,'' he said annoyed.

Riddler didn't ask any more questions. Pushing Sportsmaster would not be a smart thing to do.

**So there it is mainly about the villains and Batgirl! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Rouges Assemble

**WOW HOLY CRAP BATMAN! 146 HITS? ARE YOU KIDDING? Alright chapter time.  
**

Arkham Asylum Detention Center Below Warden's Office 2:30 p.m.

Harley Quinn skipped around the cells nervously. She was looking for a few choice members of Arkham for a little get together with her 'Mistah J'. She was determined not to let him down this time. Most of the prisoners were down at the entrances and rooftops. However, some of the more... select villains like, Mr. Freeze and Penguin were in there cells putting on their usual costumes or repairing their arsenal.

''Hey boys,'' Harley said approaching the two men. She swung on the prison bars happily.

''What do you want, Harley,'' Penguin yelled annoyed.

''Not you. Mistah J wants ta see ya. Says it's important,'' she said.

The two men stood up and Mr. Freeze clipped his freeze ray to his arm.

''You seen Ivy anywhere,'' she called after them.

''You check the green house,'' Penguin said.

Harley smiled and jumped off the bars.

''She really is an idiot,'' Mr. Freeze said.

Penguin just laughed.

Arkham Asylum Green House 2:55 p.m.

Harley came in and saw Ivy talking to her plants. Again!

''Yo, Ivy, ya got a special invitation,'' Harley said as she skipped towards her.

Harley stood in front of Ivy as she whispered for a few moments before becoming very awkward.

''Ivy, Mistah J needs ya.''

''I can't leave! Who will take care of my babies?'' she yelled frantically.

''They'll be fine, okay? I promise.''

After about ten minutes of convincing Ivy that her stupid plants would be fine, the two girls left.

**JUST A REAL SHORT CHAPTER! NOW GO REVIEW!**


	9. Well, That's Not Good

**Another special thanks to ConnerKentGal101! Amazing person! On with the story I know most of you probably won't but please review! I mean come on 194 and six reviews :/ But I'm going to keep writing!'  
**

Arkham Asylum Jail House (I think you get that it's abandoned!) 3:00 p.m.

Artemis stepped into the jail cautiously. She had a bow ready in her quiver. She was the last one to go in and the others were walking in front of her.

''Guys, something's not right,'' Artemis said.

''Yeah, I can feel it too,'' M'gann said.

''Are you guys serious? It's a jail house. You watch too many horror movies,'' Kid flash said.

Artemis was going to respond when suddenly a hand was squeezing her pressure point. She didn't have time to make a sound before she passed out. Sportsmaster picked his daughter up and ran from her friends, who were still unaware that she was gone. Sportsmaster took her out of the Jail and walked towards the main building in Arkham. Mainly, towards the examination rooms.

Robin, meanwhile, was leading the rest of the team, unknowingly, into a trap. As soon as the door opened to the main hall, a fear gas bomb went off. The only person who wasn't effected by it, was Superboy. He became frantic as he saw his fellow team mates drop to the ground. He became even more panicked when he realized Artemis and Catwoman weren't with them.

He mainly focused on M'gann. She was screaming, on the ground. He knelt next to her as the other members followed suit.

''M'gann? M'gann! What's going on,'' he asked.

She looked at his face and her eyes widened. Suddenly, she let out an ear piercing scream and started hitting him as he tried to pick her up.

''Superboy! Help me!'' she begged.

''I'm right here! I-''

''No,'' she screamed.

M'gann kicked Superboy and, out of shock, he dropped her. She landed softly and proceeded to scream.

''Superboy,'' he heard someone mutter. It was Robin.

Superboy ran to his friend. He knelt down next to him as he began muttering.

''What, Robin? What is it?'' the clone asked the Boy Wonder.

''Belt... pocket... left... belt,'' he muttered.

After Robin said that, he started screaming and panting. Superboy looked at a pouch on Robin's belt. He grabbed it as Robin writhed in pain. Inside it was a small orb. Mist swirled inside it and Superboy looked from the orb to the ground.

''God, I hope this is how you use it,'' he sighed.

Superboy stood and through the orb on the ground. It smashed on impact and the mist spread through the hallways. Slowly, the screaming stopped and everyone stood shakily up. Robin put a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

''Thanks. I was worried that you wouldn't know what to do with it,'' Robin said.

Superboy nodded.

Arkham Asylum Examination Room 4 4:16 p.m.

Artemis was starting to come to. The first thing that processed in her head was that she had her hands chained above her head. The second was that she wasn't alone in the room. The blurry image of Batman came into view. She noticed that he too had his hands chained above his head. The chain extended to the ceiling and it seemed to embed itself inside the panels. He looked bad. Really bad. He had a long cut on his side like someone had dragged it deep into his skin. He had a bloody lip and he seemed to be depending on his left leg only.

''Artemis? Artemis, can you hear me,'' the Dark Knight asked.

''Yeah. Where are we? What... happened,'' she asked dazed.

''I'm not sure. All I know is that Sportsmaster carried you in,'' he said.

''Did-Did he _do_ that to you,'' Artemis asked worried.

''Most of it, yes, but I need you to listen. Where was the team,'' he asked.

''There was a jail house at the edge of the Island. We went there, met Catwoman, and walked into the jail.''

Batman seemed to maul her words over in his mind.

''Artemis, did Robin have an ear piece in,'' he asked, cautiously.

''I- Yeah. He was talking to someone called, Oragel,'' she said, trying to remember the name.

''Oracle,'' Batman asked.

''Yeah, Oracle. Is that important,'' she wondered.

''Well, it means you have a set of eyes on what's going on outside.''

''Depends.''

''Depends on what?''

''If Oracle stays a secret, it's really good.''

''And if Oracle doesn't?''

''Really, really bad.''

Wayne Manor Batcave 5:05 p.m.

Babara Gordon nervously sat, staring at the Batcave's computers. Why had Robin not checked in yet? She wasn't trying to bother him, but she was getting impatient waiting for him. It had been three hours!

Suddenly, her earpiece beeped.

''Robin,'' she said, excitedly.

''_No, it's a magical unicorn, from Narnia who wants to know if you would like a pizza! Of course it's me_,'' he said.

''Oh well excuse me for being on edge.''

''_Your excused. I've got some bad news. We lost Artemis. Can you try and contact her_,'' he asked.

''Don't you guys have M'gann,'' she asked.

''_Wow, I wish I'd thought of that! M'gann's a little... disturbed right now. Can you get a signal on Artemis?''_

''I can give you a general are, but that's about it.''

''_Something's better than nothing_,'' the Boy Wonder replied.

''Okay.'' Barbara said, pulling up Artemis's tracking signal. A holographic image of the Island appeared on the screen. A bat signal appeared in the main building and an abandoned building at the other end of the Island. That image was still loading. A red alert was beeping in the main building.

''All right, it looks like she's in the, oh crap.''

''_What?_''

''She's in the main building,'' she said, ''With Joker.''

''_Yeah, that's definitely oh crap.''_

Barbara's eyebrows furrowed as a red alert appeared in the building Robin and the rest of the team were in.

''Robin, I'm picking up unfriendlies in your building.''

''_That explains a lot._''

''What do you mean that explains a lot?'' she yelled.

''_Uhhhhhh, got to go. Check in later. Bye,''_ Robin said, hanging up.

''Stupid kid,'' Barbara Gordon muttered to herself.

**Here's the next chapter. I know, not as good as my other ones. Please review!**


	10. Suspense

**Hey guys so 219 hits! Holy shit Batman. Someone please review. Thanks to all who do. Here's the next chapter I might slow down on updates if people don't review!**

Metropolis Daily Planet 5:45 p.m.

''See ya tomorrow, Clark,'' Johnson said, as he picked up his coat.

''See ya,'' Clark Kent replied, as Johnson left.

Everyone else had left leaving Clark alone. As soon as the door shut, he pulled up the Gotham news site. As soon as the site loaded, an article about Arkham pulled up. It read:

_Emergency! Batman and his Team, Dead? by Jake Williams._

Below was a picture of the Batmobile flying off a dock towards Arkham. Next to that, was a picture of Batman and Robin.

_After no news of Batman or the Young Justice team, Gotham citizens can only assume the worst. After the Boy Wonder was seen flying off the bridge to the Asylum, Gotham citizens panicked. Commissioner Gordon reassured that the team was not dead, but many have doubts. It's only logical to have doubts. One cause of the hysteria in Gotham is, if Arkham patients get off the island, who will protect us now? No one. Has the Dark Knight truly fallen? I don't know. But I do know this much, if the Joker has truly won, Gotham City is done for. ~ Jake Williams.  
_

Clark Kent sat back in his chair, slightly shaken. He hadn't heard about the Young Justice team. That was just plain stupid of Robin. But, in the back of his mind, if he and Batman's places were reversed, he had no doubt Conner would do the same.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Clark looked down at his communicator. Wonder Woman was calling him. He picked it up and answered.

''Superman, we need you at Mount Justice. Now,'' she said, worried.

''What's going on,'' he asked, rising from his seat.

''Joker.''

The madman's name was all Clark needed to run out the building, change into Superman, and fly to Mount Justice.

**Short little cliff hanger. Readers decide how long it will be until I update again so you want an update review.**


	11. A Message From Uncle J

**Hey so I would like to thank I. Love. Dick. Greyson. for their review. And for knowing what Holy Musical Batman is! Thanks! I'm so happy people are enjoying this story. BTW In the new Batman TDKR trailer a lot of people are saying that the little kid in it is Dick Greyson. Can anyone tell me? I don't think it is but I REALLY want to know. I'm kinda in love with Dick Greyson. Oh and Heath Ledger is the Joker in this. I'm sorry but if you won an Academy Award for Gotham's biggest badest bad guy, you should at least have a fanfic with your name in it. But you guys can imagine Mark Hamil too. Luke Skywalker people! Enough with AN on with story!  
**

Mount Justice 6:30 p.m.

''Wow, what a turn out,'' the Joker's voice said, as Superman entered the room,''You guys all turned up just to see Batman? For a guy who keeps to himself, he sure is popular.''

''What do you want, Joker,'' Green Arrow said, slamming his fist on the table.

''Well, you might want to calm down, Hot Head,'' Joker said,''We don't want trouble for your little _protegee_ do we?''

The color in Green Arrow's face drained as the Joker moved the camera to reveal, through a window, Artemis, with her hands tied above her head. Batman was glaring through the glass at Joker. The madman moved the camera to face himself again.

''You see, I'm doing things a bit differently this time. Instead of torturing like I usually do, I'm going to get all my little ones in one room, and unmask them. Let the World see the heroes for who they truly are... freaks. It's funny, only your enemies get put in a bad light, but what about you? Do you ever get laughed at, or made fun of, or have your reputation be destroyed on National News? No. It's because the World believes that _your _the good guys, that_ your_ the reason they're safe at night. But in reality, you _created_ people like me. So really your the villains and the whole world is going to know it,'' the Joker laughed.

The Justice League exchanged glances. Their hearts were pounding in their chests. This situation couldn't get any worse. Now the lives and identities of their apprentices were at stake. The Joker laughed harder.

The Flash sprang up from his seat.

''You're going down, clown,'' he yelled.

''Ha, ha, ha, who, he, ha. And I thought my jokes were bad,'' the Clown Prince of Crime said.

''Why are you even doing this? We're the ones who put you away, not these kids,'' Superman said.

He had a pretty good hunch as to why the Joker was doing it, but still! These were _kids_. The Joker grinned, exposing yellow teeth.

''I thought you were smarter than that, Supey Dubey, but if I have to spell it out for you then I will. I've learned a lot from watching the Dynamic _Duo_. Their routine patrol points, their regular time frame's of patrols, and their fighting techniques. But the one thing that stood out to me was how much Batsy protected his Little Birdie. Always by his side, always looking out for him and that's when it hit me. If I want to bring you idiots down, why go directly to you? You've had years and years of training and you won't squeal, even if I did my worst. But your little kiddies? Oh, please! They can't control themselves. I know, I've dealt with Bird Brain loads before,'' the Joker said.

The League was silent. The Joker's lips twitched.

''Well, I guess the no talking is a League thing, so I'm gonna go. Bye-bye JL dorks,'' the madman said, hanging up.

Arkham Asylum Abandoned Jail House 7:15 p.m.

''Riddle me this, Scarecrow,'' the Riddler's voice boomed over the intercom,''What do you call a lost cause?''

''I'm not sure. What do you call a lost cause?'' Scarecrow said.

''The Young Justice team.''

Both maniacs laughed.

''You won't be laughing when we find you,'' Robin yelled.

''Oh, please, Bird Brat. You don't scare us nearly as much as your old man does,'' Scarecrow said,''By the way, did you enjoy my new and improved fear gas?''

Superboy growled.

''When we find you, I'm going to rip you limb from limb,'' Superboy yelled.

''Your just a bad copy, you know that,'' Riddler sneered.

''At least I didn't act like a coward at Belle Reve,'' the clone retorted.

''Why you little brat,'' Riddler said.

The team just smirked. Robin nodded to Superboy and Kid flash.

''Keep them distracted.'' he mouthed to them.

They nodded back. Robin motioned for M'gann and Kaldur to follow him. They did.

''Wow. I thought Belle Reve was for hard ass criminals! I'm suprised they let you in Riddler,'' Kid flash said.

''Shut up.''

Just then, a shower of question marks launched at them. The two easily blocked them.

''That's the best you can do? Question marks? Even my grandma can come up with less predictable schemes! And I don't even have a grandma,'' Superboy said.

''And Scarecrow? Really? That's your villain name? What happened? Dorhty ditch you because you got too lame,'' Wally added.

''Funny. You weren't so smart when you where under my fear gas,'' Scarecrow said.

''Yeah. _Uncle Berry, no! Please come back.''_

''And what about your little friend? What's her name, Artemis? Did you even notice that we got her,'' the Riddler teased.

''If you so much as looked at her wrong,'' Kid flash yelled.

''We didn't Sportsmaster did,'' Scarecrow said.

Arkham Asylum Top Floor of Abandoned Jail House 7:28 p.m.

Robin, Kaldur, and M'gann looked in through the air vent. They saw Catwoman's limp form in the corner.

_Holy shit_, Robin thought, _They killed her!_

M'gann rolled her eyes.

_They did not_, M'gann said in his thoughts.

_Damn_, Robin thought.

_Robin_, Kaldur thought,_ we need to get this Cat Lady to safety and take down these villains. I am not sure how much longer Wally can take this taunting. _

They all knew it. Kid flash was good when it came to people insulting him, but if someone insulted a team mate, especially Artemis, he lost it.

They quickly devised a plan. M'gann would get Catwoman while Robin and Kaldur took out Riddler and Scarecrow.

_All right. Let's go_, Robin thought.

In a split second, Robin through open the gate to the air vent and ran in to the dark room. Kaldur took out his water whips as Riddler lunged at him. Scarecrow widened his eyes behind his mask as the Boy Wonder took out a bird-a-rang. Robin smirked as Scarecrow attempted to punch him. He grabbed his wrist and threw him into a nearby wall as he kicked the villain in the stomach. Scarecrow blacked out.

Kaldur was having a harder time with Riddler. He, unlike Scarecrow, had a weapon. The Riddler brought his cane down and almost hit Kaldur, but the Atlantian was too fast. The Riddler's cane imbedded itself into the floor. Kaldur used his whip and wrapped it around the cane, pulling it towards him.

The Riddler smiled and put his hands up.

''I surrender,'' he said.

Kaldur, being stupid, walked over to him. As soon as the teen neared him, Riddler kneed him in the gut. Aqualad fell down and Riddler put his cane under his chin.

''You're almost as dumb as Bird Brain,'' the Riddler said.

The Riddler felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and the Boy Wonder punched him in the face. The Riddler fell down, passed out.

''You still win in a stupid contest,'' Robin smirked.

Robin extended his hand towards Kaldur and the teen took it. Robin pulled him off the ground and then they turned towards where M'gann should have been. She and Catwoman were gone.

''Damn it,'' Robin yelled,''I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!''

''It does appear to be a double cross,'' Aqualad agreed.

Robin kicked the floor.

_Great,_ he thought,_ Now both girls are gone._

__**So that was Ch. 11. I hope you guys liked it. Please review!  
**


	12. We're In Deep Now

**Hello update again! That's it. Here's the story. And I was just notified I was spelling Dick Greyson wrong. It's Grayson and from now on I will be spelling it like that :) Oops. I guess I. Love. Dick. Grayson. would now. She's more in love then I am and let me tell you people, that's saying something. Also check out her, Vampireempire, YoungJustice101, Anisoka28, and ConnerKentGal101's stories. Trust me! You won't be sorry.  
**

Arkham Asylum Main Building Warden's Office 7:45 p.m.

''Ah, we're getting more kiddies by the minute,'' Joker said.

He watched as Miss Martian was chained next to Green Arrow's protegee on his computer screen. At the rate the betrayal's were going, he would have the Justice brats in no time. Harley Quinn laughed nasally next to him.

''And just think Mistah J, soon we get to see our little birdie again,'' she squealed.

''That's right, poo. Ya know, I was thinking we could do something special for little Bird Boy,'' he said.

''What's that, Mistah J,'' she asked.

''I think we should get our little Birdie alone, then I'll reveal my secret,'' he said,''But trust me, Harl, it'll be a real_ whooper_.''

Haley liked the way the Joker's voice darkened at the end.

''I'm sure whatever it is, it'll rock his little Bird Brain,'' she squealed.

''You can be damn sure of it,'' the Joker said,''I just hope that old Daddy Bats is ready for thee punch line.''

The clown glared at Batman on the screen who was talking to Miss Martian.

''Get ready my dark, deluded, knight, cause I'm going to get my little bird to sing for me tonight,'' he said.

Arkham Asylum Abandoned Jail House 8:15 p.m.

''What,'' Superboy yelled.

He grabbed the Boy Wonder by his uniform and pinned him against the wall. Kid flash ran up to hm and put a hand on his shoulder.

''How could you let them get M'gann,'' he screamed.

''I'm sorry! We tried saving her. We really did. We didn't know Catwoman would double cross us,'' Robin said, gripping at Superboy's arms.

''Dude, let go! I's not his fault. We'll get em back,'' Kid flash said.

Superboy dropped Robin and clenched his hands into fists. He walked down the hall, away form them.

''You know, just because she's gone doesn't mean you've gotta take your anger out on us,'' Kid flash yelled.

''Do not aggravate him,'' Kaldur said,''It will not help the situation at hand.''

''Yeah? Niehter does splitting up,'' Robin said.

The Boy Wonder's eyes widened.

''Oh crap. Superboy,'' he yelled.

The three ran in the clone's general direction. They through open the doors to find, Mr. Freeze, holding Superboy in a choke hold. He had a piece of kryptonite to the clone's head. Superboy was grasping at his arm, trying to breath, but his strength was fading, fast.

''Let him go, Freeze,'' Robin yelled.

''Nice to see you again too, Boy Blunder,'' the Icy maniac said,''You can come quietly or I can put the rock to his head. Choose wisely.''

Robin was looking for a way out. The situation was pretty cut and dry. Either surrender to the Joker or watch his friend die.

Suddenly, Mr. Freeze was knocked to the ground and Wally was standing above him.

''Well, I chilled him out,'' Kid flash said.

Robin made an irritated face and Kid flash looked at him.

''What,'' he asked,''At least a did something.''

Superboy was gasping on the ground. Kaldur knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

''Are you all right,'' he asked the clone.

''I'll be fine in a second,'' he said.

''We don't have a second. Mr. Freeze doesn't work alone, usually. I would expect Penguin to be close behind,'' Robin said.

''All right,'' Kid flash said,''Ya think ya can walk Supes?''

''Maybe,'' he said.

Kaldur pulled Superboy's arm over his shoulder and helped him up.

''All right. Looks like that'll do for now. Yo Rob where do we... Rob,'' Kid flash said.

His friend wasn't next to him. He looked back to see the twin doors flapping in the corridor they just left.

''Rob,'' he yelled.

He ran in the hallway to see his friend in a stubby dudes arms. He had a cloth over the Boy Wonder's mouth and Wally could smell the chloroforum coming of it. The speedster ran at him. He threw the guy off Robin and into a wall. Which the man crashed through.

''Not my friend you son of a bitch,'' he said.

Robin was passed out on the floor. Kid flash ran over to him.

''Come on, dude. Wake up. Come on! Get your ass up,'' he yelled at his friend.

''What happened?'' Superboy asked walking shakily into the room, Kaldur behind him.

'''snotwakingupand,'' Wally said.

''Dude slow down,'' Superboy said,''Now_ calmly _tell us what happened.''

Wally did and Superboy sighed at the end. Kaldur stepped forward.

''This might hurt him,'' the Atlantian said.

Kaldur drew back his fist and threw it at the Boy Wonder's face. That woke him up.

''Ow! What the hell was that for,'' Robin yelled.

''I am sorry friend, but you would not awaken.''

Robin looked at him rubbing his face.

''Okay. Next time just throw some water on my face, buddy. Okay,'' Robin said.

''All right.''

''Well at least your up,'' Superboy said.

''No shit, Sherlock,'' Kid flash said.

Superboy folded his arms across his chest and shrugged. He looked at Kaldur. Something wasn't right about the way he was looking at Robin. It was... evil almost.

Superboy shrugged it off.

_Kaldur couldn't be bad. That's why we picked him as leader. Right?_ Superboy thought.

**So there's chapter 12. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review please.**


	13. Girls Night Out

**Here's the next chapter. Also this chapter contains a bit more of the Rouges Gallery. I know I knocked out most of the boys, but the girl villains kick ass too! Harley Quinn doesn't get enough credit and neither does Catwoman. Poison Ivy was in YJ but seriously? No Harley or Catwoman? Maybe it's just me, but I don't like how they made Poison Ivy in YJ. They made her too whiny for this Batfreak. And also, name one live movie Harley was in! I don't think she gets enough credit so I'm writing a new story for the Dark Knight Rises. I mean I love NOLAN and I'm glad Catwoman's in the new one but, for those of you who haven't heard, if Heath Ledger hadn't died, they would have made a movie with Johnny Deep as the Riddler, Heath as the Joker, and Halrey would have been in it. Also, if you want a great Batman story and I mean like, you don't want to put it down or stop reading, look up Gotham Nights by Lord Tyranus. It is on my favorites bar and it is AMAZING. This person captures Gotham and the Joker so well, it's unbelievable. S on with the chapter and I think it's about damn time the girl's of Gotham kicked it up a knotch.  
**

Gotham City Police Station Jim Gordon's Office 9:00 p.m.

Gordon sighed as he put down the newspaper. How did he let the situation get so out of hand, that Batman was on the cover of every, single paper across the country? He rubbed the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up towards his eyebrows.

People in Gotham were already speeding across the bridges or cramping on boats to get away from the city. Everyone was scared of the Joker. And now that they thought Batman was gone, they wanted to get the hell out. He looked back down at the paper. He didn't believe Batman was dead. He just couldn't. If he lost faith in the Dark Knight, then everyone would loose faith. He was, after all, the closet to Batman before Robin came along.

He looked around the darkened office. He stood and threw the paper in the garbage bin. He was the only one left in the building. Well, apart from the few prisoners and their guards. He walked out the office after collecting his brown, leather bag with his files in it. He walked through the station and the empty offices. He was about to reach the end of the offices, when he noticed the lights were on in Ramirez's office. He walked over and opened the door.

The office was cluttered with files and boxes and other things. Next to a photo of her mom was a tube of black lipstick. Gordon shook his head and turned out the lights. He walked to his police cruiser, which was illuminated by street lights. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at the police station.

_Wait a second_, Gordon thought,_ Ramirez went on vacation over a week ago. And I checked her office yesterday. And I had turned out the lights and there was definitely not a tube of black lipstick... Oh no.  
_

The police Commissioner ran back to the building.

''Get out! Everyone! The place is rigged,'' he yelled.

He had his hand on the door when fate played an evil trick on him.

_Boom!_

The station blew up and Joker cards flew everywhere. The only difference between these cards and the Jokers usual ones, was that each of these cards, had black kiss marks on them.

The cards fell all over the street and on Commissioner Gordon's body.

Arkham Asylum Main Building Warden's Office 9:15 p.m.

Harley Quinn fell off the desk, laughing, as she watched the tapes from the police stations parking lot. Her Mistah J had gone out to the watchtower. He had insisted that she stay there for her own safety. He was so sweet.

''Wow! He's even dumber then Bird Boy! No wonder this city fell to crap,'' she said to herself,''Speaking of which. I wonder if Bird Boy found my surprise yet.''

She clicked on the intercom link in the abandoned jail house and tapped the mic she was talking out of, to make sure it was working.

''Yo, Bird Boy,'' she yelled into the microphone,''Ya find momma's little present yet?''

''God,'' she heard speedsters kid say,''That woman is so annoying! How did you put up with her for all these years?''

''It's a miracle. Trust me,'' Robin said.

''That's not nice! I guess Momma's gonna have to teach you so manners before you go,'' Harley said.

''Sure. Right after I teach you how much my fists hurt,'' Robin said.

''Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That ain't no way to treat a lady,'' Harley pouted.

''You're not a lady. You're a creep,'' Superboy said.

''Oh yeah? At least I ain't scared of a rock, SuperDork,'' she retorted.

''I was in Cadmus's lab. If you think calling me SuperDork hurts me, you're sadly mistaken,'' the clone snapped back.

''It must've hit some kindo nerve. Ya wouldn't've made a come back if it hadn't,'' the madwoman replied.

The clone kept silent. She laughed.

''Ya,'' she said, through her laughing,''Now ya like B-man! And he ain't no fun when he doesn't talk!''

Her voice darkened as she yelled the last part.

''Oh, and what about Aquoloser,'' she asked,''Ain't he wit ya?''

''I am here,'' the Atlantian responded.

''You're a party popper, kiddo. Ya ain't wearin a mask. The big unveiling won't be as fun now!''

''What unveiling,'' Robin asked.

Harley's eyes widened in fear.

''Aw crap! I wasn't sapposed to tell ya that! Mistah J is gonna kill me,'' she said.

''What are you talking-'' the Boy Wonder started.

Harley hung up on him. She was hyperventelating. Mistah J was gonna kill her! And she didn't know if she meant that figuratively or literally.

''Oh gawd. Oh gawd,'' she said.

Then, an idea struck her.

''If I bring Bird Boy to him personally, He'll be so happy, he'll forget about the whole thing,'' Harley said.

''Or not,'' a voice said from behind her.

Harley fell off the desk and saw Catwoman sitting in a chair. Harley looked at the other girl from the floor.

''Ya know, it ain't polite ta sneak up on otha' people, cat for brains,'' Harley said.

That was the third time today she had fallen on her ass and she was getting sick of it. The felined rouge just shrugged.

''If you're going to insult someone, you might not want to do it if you're still on the ground,'' she purred.

Harley, with the help of the desk, scrambled up into a standing position. She glared at the other villain.

''All right. Ya wanna tell me why ya in here or do I gotz ta get my bozooka,'' Harley snapped.

''I just think that, since the boy's had there fun, the girls should stop there pussy-footing and come out and play. We can't take Bird Bart and his friends down alone. If we are truly to trap him. We need to stick together,'' Catwoman said.

Harley thought it over for a minute. **(Yes, Harley thinks! She's not a TOTAL idiot. I mean she's still an idiot, though.)**

A Joker smile formed on her face. She put out her hand towards the felined woman and they shook.

''Oh, but what 'bout Ivy,'' Harley asked, remembering her.

''When I said _all_ girls, I meant _all_ girls, clown. Plus we need more then one set of brains in this,'' Catwoman purred, as she walked out the office. Harley was hot on her tail, no pun intended.

''Well ya got me, that makes two brains... Wait a minute!'' Harley said, realizing she had just been insulted.

But Catwoman was already gone. She was walking towards the plant nursery in Arkham. Why they had that with Ivy so close, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was thankful that the Asylum's layout was so poorly planned out.

_Get ready Boy Blunder and Co. Here come the girls and we're coming for you_, Catwoman thought.

Arkham Asylum Plant Nursery 9:45 p.m.

''Shh. Shh. It's okay my babies. We'll get out of this mad house soon. And then we'll be alright,'' Poison Ivy whispered, as she stroked her plants.

''Is tonight soon enough for you,'' a voice said from behind.

Ivy looked over at Catwoman. Harley was skipping in behind her.

''Hi ya', Ivy,'' the clown girl squeaked.

Ivy nodded to her and then turned back to Catwoman.

''How would you get _me_ and _my_ plants out of here,'' Ivy asked.

''I tell you that once you help us,'' Catwoman responded.

''All right. What is it you want?''

''Aw, don't sound so glum, pumpkin. It's gettin back at Birdie Boy and his dork friends,'' Harley squealed, skipping over to the plant themed fiend.

''I'm listening,'' Ivy said.

Catwoman walked over and told her about the plan she and Harley had just made up. Ivy smiled. But soon the smile faltered as she reviewed the plan in her head.

''But wait. Won't that hurt my babies,'' Ivy asked.

''Not if they do the job right, Ivy. And then, once we're through, they can spread chaos all _over_ Gotham, without anyone to stop them,'' Catwoman said.

Ivy nodded. Soon she would infest Gotham with her plants. And, if their plan went well, _no one_, not even _Batman_, could stop her rein of terror.

The three female villains discussed their plan. Well, mainly Catwoman and Ivy because Harley was humming the song she was going to sing when she killed Bird Boy, but you get the idea. They discussed possible flaws and imperfections in the plan, but all in all, it was fool proof. It was made even better when Catwoman revealed that she had been told their back up plans.

''Ya know what guwrls,'' Harley slurred,''I just thought a somethun. Wouldn't it put a smile on B-man's face if we carried in his litll' Birdie,'' Harley said.

They all grew evil grins at that. For once, Harley Quinn thought of something worth trying.

''Yes. But how would we _get_ Bird Brain,'' Poison Ivy asked.

''Oh, that's simple,'' Catwoman purred,''You see, he's very close to his friends.''

''Yes, but he'll be expecting that... But what if we use Batman as bait,'' Poison Ivy said.

''Yeah. We can knock ou' two bawrds with one stone,'' Harley said, laughing.

''How perrrfectly pleasant,'' Catwoman said.

''Oh, I can go get em','' Harley said,''I wanna see the look on B-man's face when I tell 'im he's gonna see his litll' Bird.''

''Harley, you can't go down there alone. He'll escape,'' Catwoman said.

''Not if I flood the room with Mistah J's funny gas first,'' Harley said,''I'm ammune ta it. But you guwrls outta sit dis one out. I don't wantcha to break a nail.''

''But won't they die from that,'' Catwoman asked.

''Nah. I mean, they might pass out, but that's about da worst dis amount can do to em,'' she said, holding up a small orb.

''But doesn't Batman have a gas mask,'' Poison Ivy said.

Harley chuckled.

''Not anymore, he don't.''

Harley got up, off the bench and skipped towards the examination rooms.

When she got to examination room four, she saw 'B-man' and the other two brats chained up nice and tight. She took out the orb that had the gas inside it. She sighed as she looked at the Joker's face, which was clearly plastered on it. She sighed and rubbed her cheek against it.

''At least you'll be makin B-man laugh,'' she said.

In one swift movement, she swung the door open and dropped the orb. It shattered on impact and green smoke filled the room. Soon everyone was laughing uncontrollably, except Harley, who happily skipped to Batman.

''All right B-man! Lights out.''

That was the last thing Batman heard before Harley's foot connected with Batman's face.

**So that was an extra long chapter for you guys because I have half a thousand hits! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Batfamily

**Here's the next chapter. Maybe short, maybe long. Don't know. Just read.  
**

Arkham Asylum Main Building Warden's Office 10:00 p.m.

''Oh, Harley,'' the Joker said as he walked into the Warden's Office.

When the clown walked in, the room was empty. He stormed over to the desk and looked at the computer monitors. He saw Harley, along with Poison Ivy, Catwoman and and an unconscious Batman.

He leaned back in the warden's seat and sighed.

''Oh, that girl better not ***** this up,'' he said,''Or else she will make one clown very sad and very _mad_. Well, madder then he already is.''

The Joker then went into a laughing fit. _She'd better not screw up my plans for Birdie Boy and the Justice Dorks, _the Joker thought,_ Or she would be very, very, unfortunate._

Arkham Asylum Abandoned Jail House Bottom Floor 10:20 p.m.

Batman woke up to find his hands tied to something behind his back. He looked around as his vision cleared. He was facing a giant, wooden, smiling Joker face. The teeth seemed to be doors, seeing as how the two front ones had brass doorknobs.

Batman looked over his shoulder, to see the thing he was tied to was a railing. He was on an observation dock. He heard the click of high heeled boots and saw Catwoman walking towards him.

''Well, well. You're finally up,'' she said, squatting down in front of him.

''Cut the crap, Silena. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you,'' the Dark Knight growled.

She narrowed her eyes behind her mask.

''That's not very polite,'' she sneered.

''I don't give a rat's ass about what you count as polite,'' he yelled back.

She shrugged and stood up.

''I'm just saying, you might want to behave better. You wouldn't want Bird Boy to see you like that when he comes now would you,'' she said.

Batman shook in anger. He lunged forward as much as the ropes let him.

''If you so much as touch him,'' he yelled.

''You'll do what, Batman,'' Catwoman asked as she leaned down and put a hand on his cheek.

''You always threaten. But we all know you won't kill us. And don't worry. Harley will be the one playing with Boy Blunder not me,'' she said.

She smacked Batman across the face and left. He was shaking out of pure anger. Harley and Silena better hope he never got out of his bonds, because if he did, he was seriously thinking about giving up his one rule if they hurt Robin.

Batman heard light footsteps coming towards him along with humming. He didn't even have to look up to know Harley Quinn was skipping towards him.

_If it's possible to be drunk on happiness, Harley would be arrested for public intoxication every day of the stinkin week along with her other crimes,_ Batman thought.

''Hi ya B-man,'' Harley said as she skipped in front of him.

He didn't respond.

''I just came by ta see if ya wanted me ta send a message ta Bird Boy for ya. Mistah J told me ya didn't last time, but I just wanted ta make doubly sure,'' Harley slurred.

Batman just shot her the infamous Bat-glare. She shrugged.

''Suit yaself B-man. Birdie Boy's gonna be awfully upset,'' she said.

Harley stood there for a few moments, biting the inside of her cheek. She made an aggravated sound and walked away with a 'hmphf.'

Batman was trying to cut the ropes when he realized they weren't ropes. They were vines. Batman meantaly cursed himself. He couldn't escape without Ivy knowing. All he could do now was sit and wait for Robin and what was left of the team to come find him.

Arkham Asylum Abandoned Jail House Top Floor 10:30 p.m.

''Find Bird Boy or I'll get Mistah J and tell him ya failed. Then, he'll cut up ya legs and make ya _tap dance_,'' Robin and the others heard Harley Quinn yell over the intercom.

A few thugs were just around the corner from where they were hiding. The thugs were all wearing clown masks and everyone was carrying stun guns. Everyone except one who was holding Kryptonite.

''Damn, how the hell does Joker put up with her! That woman has the most annoying voice I have ever heard,'' one thug said.

If the situation weren't so dyer, Robin would have found that remark funny. He looked at the weapons. From the looks of it, Harley wanted them alive. And that was always bad when a villain wanted you alive.

Wayne Manor Batcave 10:45 p.m.

''Mistress Gordon,'' Alfred Pennyworth said, shaking her awake.

''Dick,'' she said, jerking awake.

She jerked awake so quickly, she hit her head on the back of the seat.

''Ow,'' she said, rubbing the back of her head.

''Miss Gordon, are you okay,'' the old butler asked.

''Ummm yeah. Fine Al. Why?''

''Mistress Gordon, may I give you some advice,'' he asked.

''More Alfred,'' she asked, slightly amused.

''It's very simple,'' he responded.

She sighed and nodded.

''You don't lie very well, Mistress Gordon. You never have and, quite frankly, never will,'' the old butler said,''So please, Miss. Don't insult me and tell me you're fine.''

''I... had a nightmare about the night we found Dick. I fell asleep worrying about him and Bruce and...''

She didn't finish. She didn't have to. Alfred knew how much of a family they really were.

She wiped away her tears. The elderly man couldn't stand to see here like this. She hadn't even cried when her father was held hostage. But now, not only was the Batfamily at risk, but so was her _real_ family.

Alfred hugged her and he let her cry. Because that's what families do for each other.

**So this chapter was pretty much all about the batfamily seeing as how people seem to like it that way. Review if you think I did a good job or not**


	15. Get Ready For The Smackdown

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I did my nails Joker and Harley Quinn colors using crackle! They came out great! And alas we are nearing the end of this story. Very few chapters left. And fair warning things do get rather violent from here on out. Don't say I didn't warn you. Seriously you guys. I don't know when it will start and it won't be anything M rated that's for sure but it's going to be in the next few chapters. I WARNED YOU! Also do you think this is worth becoming a series?  
**

Arkham Asylum Abandoned Jail House 10:45 p.m.

The four heroes had been hiding behind a turned over table in an old prison cell or examination room. They couldn't tell because it had been so wrecked. There were no bars, but it had rusted bunk beds attached to the wall and a glass window that had blood mud on it. The tiles in the room had probably once been white, were now green in the cracks and brown.

''All right,'' Robin said,''We need a plan.''

''A plan? We're hiding in an old prison cell. I'm still woozy from the Kryptonite, that clown chick wants us _alive_, we got betrayed by that Cat chick, M'gann and Artemis are gone and _you_ think coming up with a plan will fix everything,'' Superboy yelled in a whisper.

''I agree with Robin. We do need a strategy. But what Superboy is saying makes sense. A plan at this point is very hopeless and the likely hood of us surviving is not good,'' Kaldur said.

''I know. That's why I'm going to give myself up,'' Robin said.

They all stared at him in shock.

''Rob, you can't do that,'' Kid flash said,''They'll kill you!''

''I know. But if I give myself up, maybe they won't come after you,'' Robin said.

The Boy Wonder started to get up when someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked back to see Superboy's hand on his shoulder.

''We're in this together, man,'' Kid flash said.

''You don't know the horrible things the Joker could-''

''Dude, we know,'' Kid flash said.

''And we do not care. We are a team for a reason, Robin. And teams do stick together. No matter how bleak the situation,'' Kaldur said.

''Yeah. I mean, we can at least _try_ to come up with something better then that,'' Superboy said.

Robin looked at his friends. He nodded at them and sat back down. Suddenly, the intercom came back on.

''Bird Brain and co. I was gonna wait for ya, but ya can't move ya slow asses fast enough. So I'mma persuade ya ta come ta Momma,'' Harley Quinn slurred over the system.

They heard a brief scuffle the intercom and it shut off. They boys looked at each other. Confusion clear on their faces. Then a T.V. in the hallway slightly illuminated them. They peered out the window of the cell to see Harley, Poison Ivy standing in front of someone tied to a guard rail.

''Batm-'' Robin started, but Superboy covered Robin's mouth with his hand.

He gave the Boy Wonder a death stare and removed his hand.

Robin watched in horror as Batman glared at the two villains.

It took Robin all he had not to cry out at the next part. A vine wrapped around Batman's throat, cutting off his air. He was gasping and trying to suck in oxygen.

Harley smiled at the camera.

''I would hurry Bird Boy. Clocks a-tickin,'' she said and the video shut off.

''We have to save him. Now,'' Robin said.

''We need to come up with a plan. If we go in there without one, we will be easy targets,'' Kaldur said.

''Yeah. I don't care how stupid that Harley chick is. She looks like she could really hurt a guy if she wanted to,'' Superboy agreed.

Robin chuckled.

''You should have seen her when she had a mallet,'' the Boy Wonder said.

''She used to have a mallet,'' Kid flash asked, eyes widening.

Robin was going to respond when Superboy cleared his throat.

''Plan. Remember?'' he said.

''Yeah. What we need to do is separate them. Divide and conquer, right,'' Kid flash said.

Everyone looked at him.

''What? Bad idea?'' he asked nervously.

''No. Actually, Wally, that was a _great _idea,'' Robin said.

''Really?''

''Yeah, dude. Good job,'' Superboy said.

_Alright! I didn't screw up this time,_ Kid flash thought, _Yes!_

''I will take the Catwoman down,'' Kaldur said.

''Yeah. And I'll take that plant chick down,'' Kid flash said.

''Okay. And I'll take the clown's girlfriend down,'' Superboy said.

''And you will rescue Batman,'' Kaldur said, pointing to Robin.

''I was going to do that anyways,'' the Boy Wonder said.

They all agreed on the plan and walked out the room. They snuck in and out of the thug guarded hallways. They followed the thugs as they made their patrols around the floor. Harley would be in the old lobby. She liked an audience when she thought she was going to take down Batman or Robin or any of the heroes really.

And this was going to be a smackdown.

**That was chapter fifeteen. Kudos to all you who caught my little teen titans reference. And if you didn't thanks for reading! Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please R&R**


	16. Villains vs Heroes

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was busy with my Doctor Who story! Here's the next chapter thanks for all the fav's alerts and reviews!**

Arkham Asylum Abandoned Jail House Bottom Floor 10:45 p.m

''All righty B-man, looks like Bird Boy ain't a-comin,'' Harley Quin said, cocking her gun.

The clown aimed the gun at Batman's head. Batman closed his eyes. The vines around his neck slightly loosened.

_Okay, Death_, he thought, _I'm ready for you._

The gun went off, but Batman never felt the bullet. When he opened his eyes he saw Harley was gone and the gun was pointed towards a wall. It had smoke coming out of it so he knew the bullet had come from her.

''Well, this is a role reversal for sure,'' a light voice said from behind him.

Batman felt the vines on his wrist and neck fade.

''I have never been so happy to see you, Dick,'' Batman said as his son helped him up.

''Me neither, Bruce. But don't get all sappy on me. We still gotta get out of here,'' Robin said, motioning towards the ground.

Batman looked over the rail to see a battle royale going on.

Kaldur was fighting Catwoman. It was obvious the teen was winning.

Superboy was trying to punch Harley, but she was fast at dodging his blows. The Dynamic Duo could tell that she was taunting him because his face was bright red.

Robin really hoped she mentioned M'gann. He would love to see Harley Quinn get the whopping she deserved.

Kid flash was dueling Poison Ivy. She was sending plant after plant at him and he easily dodged them.

''Man, my mom could do better then that,'' they heard him yell.

''It's the Bat,'' someone yelled from behind the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder.

Both turned to see thugs in clown masks running at them. Robin grabbed a Bird-a-Rang in his right hand and a grenade in his left.

Batman raised his hands in a defensive position.

''You ready,'' Batman asked his ward.

''Just don't slow me down, old man,'' he retorted.

With a light smirk, Batman lunged at the first goon. He was taken down by just a blow to the gut. The next two tag teamed but they were easy enough to take down.

Robin was having no trouble at all. He sent a smoke bomb at them and, while they were coughing, he sent half over the railing.

The Boy Wonder only had two or three goons left.

_Man, since when did Arkham guys become such softies?_, he thought.

Meanwhile, Superboy was getting pissed at the female clown. And making him pissed was not a good idea.

''Aw, what's a matta? Gotta problem with clowns Supa Dork,'' Harley laughed.

''Yeah. Especially ones who aren't funny. I've seen dogs who are funnier then you and your boyfriend,'' he shot back.

Harley brought her fist at him.

''Don't ya eva insult Mistah J,'' she yelled.

Superboy caught her fist and Harley's eyes widened in an 'oh shit' look.

''My turn, Chuckles,'' he said.

''Oh is that the best you can do? Lame! No wonder Mr. Green didn't even want you,'' Kid Flash yelled at Poison Ivy.

''Insolent child!'' she screamed sending her vines at him.

Kid flash dodged and stuck out his tounge at her.

''I would say you have to kiss me, but we all know that never works out well with you,'' he said.

''Uhh,'' she yelled, annoyed.

Kid flash suddenly had an idea. He ran to the back of Poison Ivy.

''Yoo-hoo, eco-loon. I'm over here,'' he said.

Poison Ivy spun around and she shot a vine at him. He ran around, in front of her, to her left, dodging it. She shot the same vine at him. It mad a semi-circle around her.

He dodged again and ran behind her to her right.

''And now I'm over here,'' he said.

She shot the same vine at him. The vine circled and wrapped around Ivy. Kid flash laughed and ran to her. She was now on the ground and he could tell the vine was wrapped around her tight.

''Well, that's a wrap,'' he said.

The villain rolled her eyes as she struggled.

Kaldur was having a harder time with Catwoman. He had taken out his water swords and he was furiously trying to dodge her whip.

''Come on, can't you do any better then that? The little sidekick of Aquaman taken down by a girl? You were born to lead losers,'' Catwoman sneered.

Something inside Aqualad snapped. He used one sword to dodge an oncoming attack and used the other to cut the whip as it wrapped around his sword.

Catwoman looked at him wide eyed. He ran at her and pinned her to a wall using his arm.

''We are a team. We are better people then you will ever be. We are heroes and we deserve your respect,'' he said.

''Aqualad, I think you got her,'' Robin's voice said.

Robin put a hand on his shoulder as Kaldur released Catwoman, who was now gasping on the ground.

The Boy Wonder took out handcuffs and snapped them onto Catwoman's wrist.

''I am sorry. I lost control,'' Kaldur said as they walked away.

''It happens. It's no big deal,'' Robin said.

The two teens walked towards the other three heroes.

''Well, we got all three of em. What do we do now,'' Superboy asked, standing above a knocked out Harley Quinn.

Her hands were cuffed behind her and she had several scratches on her arm.

''We go get the Joker,'' Batman said.

**There's the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review**


	17. Don't Argue With Bosses, It's Not Smart

**Read the saddest Batman Reborn comic last night. For those of you who don't want spoilers don't read the note. Jason Todd kills Tim Drake! I almost cried because I love them both so much! POOR LITTLE TIMMY! Sorry I needed to say that because, if you guys think it's good enough at the end, I'm going to do the sequel to this in Invasion form in honor of Tim Drake and Nightwing. I will set up a poll. If you would like a sequel, that's great, if you don't then that's great too. That would mean I get to write my other story about... No, nope, Spoilers not going to say just vote on the poll. You will get the other story but it won't be up until the sequel is over. And we are nearing the end ladies and gentle_man _I do hope you enjoyed this and I will give you one spoiler, River Song would kill me, there is a battle between a certain bat or clown and one may not make it to the sequel.  
**

Arkham Asylum Outside Abandoned Jail House 11:20 p.m.

''All right, team. The Joker's going to make his move soon, so we need to get the girl's out of the examination room, fast,'' the Dark Knight said.

The boys nodded. Superboy was still slightly shaken from M'gann's capture, but he knew he needed to clear his head for a rescue mission.

''So, what's the plan,'' Kid flash asked.

''You four get the girls. I'm going after the Joker,'' Batman said.

Kaldur, Kid flash, and Superboy nodded. Robin stared at him wide eyed.

''I'm coming with you,'' the Boy Wonder said.

''No you're not. Your team needs you. Now go,'' the Dark Knight said.

Batman turned and ran towards a building. He used his grappling hook to latch onto the building. The four teens saw him go.

Robin felt a hand on his shoulder as Batman dissapeared into the shadows.

''Dude, go,'' Kid flash said.

Robin turned to Wally and the rest.

''Are you sure,'' the Boy Wonder asked.

Guilt and thankfulness built up in his chest. He was greatfull that the team was letting him go, but he couldn't leave them without feeling like he abandoned them.

''Robin, he is your father. I would do the same if it was Aquaman,'' Kaldur said

Robin smiled weakly at him and nodded. Then, the Boy Wonder followed after the Caped Crusader, not knowing his choice would alter everything.

Arkham Asylum Main Building Warden's Office 11:45 p.m.

''Harley is such an idiot,'' the Clown Prince of crime said,''I want the Bat. _Now_.''

The Joker had seen the video tapes of her getting beaten to a pulp by Superman's clone. He glared at the thugs in the room. Most were already backing up because they knew that the Joker was pissed. One idiot, however, walked in to his desk.

''Why do we have to get the Bat just because your girl screwed up,'' the Thug asked.

The Joker pulled out a gun and the guy backed off.

''Man, I was just kiddin', man. Put that thing away, man,'' the thug begged.

The gun went off and the thug closed his eyes. After about a few minutes of cowering and hearing the Joker's insane laughter, he opened his eyes.

''What a surprise! So was I,'' the Joker said, laughing.

The thug sighed and walked back towards the others. The gun went off and the thug fell dead on the ground.

''Oh, no I wasn't,'' the Joker said.

He turned to the thugs cowering in fear near the door.

''Now, does anyone else, have anything to say? No? Okay, now bring me the Bat,'' he yelled.

The thugs tripped over each other running out the room. They ran in all directions trying to find Batman. If one thing was for sure, the Joker scared them more then the Bat ever did.

_Ah_, the Joker thought, _It's good to be boss_.

**So that's chapter 17. Three more to go. Hope you enjoyed it :) Please Review!**


	18. You Don't Mess With The Batfamily

**Here's one of the final chapters. I don't know if it will be short or long. We're nearing the end sadly :( I'm sorry I haven't been very good about updates with this story.  
**

**Oh and a special shout out to Lauren'sShower for being one of the only Starkid's on here. BATMAN LOVES THE CIRCUS!  
**

Wayne Manor Batcave 11:20 p.m.

''Miss Gordon, you have a phone call. I believe it is from your mother,'' Alfred said.

The elderly butler was in the Batcave, watching Barbara search the computer for anything useful. She turned her head to see the butler sticking the phone out.

''Hello,'' Barbara said, as she held the phone.

''Barbara? Oh thank God! I need you to come to Gotham General, now! It's your father. There was a bombing at the Police Station. There were playing cards, and fire, and a prison break,'' she heard her mother sob.

''How did it happen,'' Barbara yelled, standing.

''I'm not sure. They said they think a tube of black lipstick was rigged and it blew up. We need you sweetie,'' her mom sobbed.

''I'll be there as soon as I can,'' Barbara said.

''Okay,'' her mom said hanging up.

Alfred looked at Barbara as she shakily put the phone down.

''Am I right to assume that the hospital will not be your first stop,'' the Butler asked as Barbara dashed towards the changing station.

''Yes, that would be correct,'' she said.

Barbara closed the doors to the room and put on her Batgirl suit.

''Good. And if you are going to Arkham, as I presume, may I make a suggestion,'' Alfred said as she came out in Batgirl attire.

''Yes,'' she said.

''Then may I suggest, taking the jet ski/Motorbike, mam,'' he asked.

She smiled behind her cowl.

''Why Alfred, it's like you read my mind,'' she said, hoping onto the bike.

Alfred watched as she speed away out of the cave.

''Please, Miss,'' he said to himself, in the now empty cave,''Don't do anything stupid.''

Arkham Asylum Main Building Lobby Corridor 11:45 p.m.

Batman knew Robin had followed him. He could hear his footsteps every now and again. Batman was annoyed that he had left his friends, and yet, had he been in Robin's position, would have done the same thing.

Batman looked over his shoulder to see Robin, making no effort to hide himself.

''If you're going to follow someone, don't drag your feet,'' Batman said, turning to look in front of him.

''You knew I was following you anyways,'' Robin said, walking along side him now.

Batman didn't smile.

''Well, well, well. Lookie here! We've got Two Bird Brains in one nest,'' they heard the Joker's voice say.

The glanced around to see a T.V. in the corner. The Joker was watching them with gleaming red eyes.

''What do you wan Joker,'' Batman snarled.

''Why do you always ask stupid questions? You know, for the World's Greatest Detective, you really can be stupid,'' the Joker asked.

''Says the guy who wears makeup,'' Robin retorted.

''Oh, Bird Brain. And I thought my jokes were bad,'' the Joker said, rolling his eyes.

''I'll find you, Joker, and when I do,'' Batman growled.

''Oh, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Really, Batsie. Give it a rest. You're ruining the fun! You won't kill me. You never have and you never will. Do the other heroes laugh at you because of how weak you really are? I mean, seriously! You won't kill one man and save thousands of lives just because of some stupid moral code? Pathetic,'' the Joker yelled, laughing.

Batman trembled as the T.V. shut off. Robin looked at his mentor as Batman clenched and unclenched his fists.

''Batman,'' Robin asked.

Robin still stared at him and Batman suddenly lashed out and punched a wall. Robin eyes widened behind his mask. Batman took in a few shaky breaths before controlling himself.

''Split up. I'm going ahead and you're going to head back,'' Batman said.

''But-''

''Go,'' Batman said.

''And what am I gonna do,'' a voice asked form behind them.

The Dynamic Duo spun around to see Harley Quinn standing there with her gun. Her mascara dripped down in black lines and she looked like she had been crying. Roibn put his hands in front of his chest, while Batman took a defensive position.

''Ya know Mistah J won't take me back because of you Bird Boys, so what am I gonna do now, huh? Ya made him hate me! Ya broke my heart! So tell me B-man, what am I gonna do now? Should I brake yours,'' she yelled pointing the gun at Robin.

Harley leveled the gun to the Boy Wonders head.

''Well, tell me,'' she screamed.

Suddenly, Harley's body fell forward and her gun dropped out of her hand.

''You stay the hell away from my family bitch,'' another female voice said.

They two looked up to see Batgirl standing over Harley's body.

Robin smiled and ran towards her, high-fiving her.

''I could have handled,'' Batman began.

''Oh shut up,'' she said rolling her eyes.

''So what's the plan,'' she asked, walking towards Batman.

''We need to find the Joker before he can reach M'gann and Artemis,'' Robin said.

''Okay. Now do we have a more detailed plan,'' Batgirl asked.

''No, that's it so far,'' Robin said.

''Great,'' Batgirl said sarcastically.

_This is going to be loads of fun,_ Barbara thought.

**So there you go. I'm sorry it took so long I truly am. But life happens. Please review!**


	19. And The Penny Drops

**I'm really sorry this is so late. I had a lot of work :/ Forgive me, possibly? Please? I promise this will be really good and to top it all off... These last chapters I'm posting tonight, tommorow, and the next day will be the end. So you get your finale and I get to move on with the sequ- next story.  
**

**''Riddle** **me this, riddle me that. Who's afraid of the big black bat?'' - Jim Carrey, Batman Forever.**

Arkham Asylum 12:00 a.m.

Robin looked out at the pitch blackness from the windows of the corridor he, Batman, and Batgirl were walking in. They were nearing the main holding area and the three felt a chill. As they walked through the yellow double doors into the holding area, they found hundreds of sets of eyes on them.

Robin and Batgirl looked up to see many of crooks they put away. Robbers, murders, muggers, killers and so on. The inmates were clinging onto the bars looking hungrily at the three Batfamily members.

Batgirl ran forward, towards Batman. Robin was still staring at the inmates, either in fear or confusion of why the hell they weren't attacking.

When Batgirl reached Batman, she leaned close and whispered,''Why aren't they attacking?''

''They're under orders not to from Joker,'' he said.

''Well, that's good, right? They won't bother us,'' she said.

''That's not good in any. It means the Joker wants us intact for what he has in store for us,'' Batman said.

Just then a TV flicked on and revealed the Joker's face.

The Joker snapped and smacked a hand to his forehead.

''I almost forgot! Thugs, Batsy. You've already met, but I don't think that you really spent time to get to know each other on a personal level yet. And I do want us all to have fun at this party, so thugs, make friends with the bat,'' the Joker said leaning forward.

'You kids play nice now... Oh, and gents plan 72 is now affect, buh-bye Batsy and co.,'' the Joker said signing off, laughing as he did.

Batman's eyes narrowed behind the cowl, as thugs started hoping down from the rails. As they hoped down, Batgirl noticed they were all wearing gas masks and holding bombs.

Batgirl's eyes widened.

''Batman they have-'' she screamed, but it was to late. The bombs had already gone off and gas was filing both their lungs.

They both fell to the ground seconds later, trying to breathe. Batman heard kicking and muffled yelling as Robin came into view. A thug had one hand over hs mouth and the other snaked around his torso and that was the last thing Batman and Batgirl saw before blacking out.

Arkham Asylum Examination Station 12:15 a.m.

''All right, the girls should be here,'' Kid flash said.

Superboy and Aqualad nodded. They had their backs up against the wall outside of examination room 4. They heard the move of chains from inside and knew they were right. Kid flash nodded to the others and kicked the door in.

Artemis and M'gann were chained opposite of each other. Seeing Artemis chained made Wally really pissed off at the Joker.

Superboy ran over to M'gann and punched her chains off. She grabbed his shirt, pulled him in and kissed him.

Aqualad punched Artemis's chains off. Artemis pushed past him as soon as she was free and wrapped her arms around Wally.

Wally hugged her back. As soon as they stopped hugging Wally looked at her really happy.

''Wow, you really don't like being chained up,'' he said.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

''Shut up and kiss me,'' she said.

''Wha-''

Artemis cut him off with a kiss. As soon as everyone was done being... emotional, Kaldur cleared his throat.

''I do not mean to be rude, but Robin does need us,'' he said.

Artemis's eyes widened.

''What do you mean? Where is he,'' she asked.

''He uh went to go help Bats,'' Kid flash said.

''And let him go,'' Artemis snapped, folding her arms over chest.

''Alone,'' M'gann asked, mimicking Artemis's actions.

Superboy and Kid flash looked at each other.

''I uh,'' Superboy said.

''We uh uh,'' Kid flash said.

The two looked at each other and their eyes widened.

''It was his idea,'' they said at the same, pointing at each other.

''It doesn't matter whose idea it was! Robin needs us,'' Artemis said walking out, well running out.

As soon as the two girls left Aqualad looked at his friends.

''I think the term used to describe what just happened is 'you are in deep shit', correct,'' Kaldur said.

Superboy stormed passed him,''Shut up, you piece of tuna.''

Kid flash stormed past him and walked up to Aqualad saying,''Yeah! What he said!''

Aqualad chuckled before following the group out.


	20. One Of Us Is Going Down

**I am so friggin sorry for being so late. Truly I am. It's just well life happens :/ BUT good news is I'm hopefully giving you guys one hell of a finale. At least I hope I am :) So without further ado Here... We... Go!**

**''Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time''- Evanescence, Sweet Sacrifice  
**

**''It's true... We're all a little... insane''-m Evanescence, Sweet Sacrifice  
**

**''It's always darkest before the dawn''- Harvey Dent (Two-Face) The Dark Knight.  
**

Arkham Asylum 1:13 a.m.

''Yo, Bats where's Rob,'' Batman heard.

Batman blinked rapidly and glanced up to see Kid flash looking worriedly at him.

''Ro-Robin was taken by Jo-Joker,'' Batgirl said in a shaky voice.

Batman stood with the help of Kid Flash as a TV screen illuminated near them.

''How right you are Batgirly girl,'' the Joker said.

Joker's eyes widened in delight as he looked at Batman.

''What have you done with Robin,'' he yelled.

''Oh cool your jets Batsy... Or should I say wings? Nah. Jets are much more catchier,'' the Joker laughed.

''Where is he,'' Batman screamed.

''Overprotective much, aren't we,'' the Joker commented.

With a sigh, he lifted up his gloved hands and snapped. Lights behind him switched on to reveal Robin. He was tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth.

''Robin,'' Kid flash and Artemis yelled at the same time.

''Hmmm, I prefer Boy Blunder, but whatever floats your boat,'' the Joker shrugged, taking out a knife.

The Joker walked over to Robin and held the knife to the Boy Wonder's throat.

''What do you want,'' Batman growled.

That monster was threatening his son. Yes, he meant it. Robin only had him and, truthfully, all Batman had was Robin.

''Why, to play with you Batsy of course!'' the Joker said,''What else?''

''Then take it out on me,'' Batman snarled.

''My, My Batsy. For the World's Greatest Detective you sure are a dumb ass,'' the Joker said dropping the knife from Robin's throat.

''Why would I play directly with you, when I can play with Bird Boy and have twice the fun... But, I do want to give him a slight chance. If you can find me in say, oh, I don't know fifteen minutes or so, I won't kill him,'' the Joker said walking back to Robin,''And if you don't find us... Well, I guess you'll be going solo again Batso!''

The Joker's laughter filled the air. Batman had had enough and punched out the TV screen. He ran out the building.

''Whoa! Where are you going,'' Kid flash said.

''To get my son back!'' Batman yelled.

''You don't know where he is,'' Superboy yelled.

''I'll find him.''

Joker's Hideout In Abandoned Jail House 1:15 a.m.

''Hmm,'' the Joker said as Batman's fist came at the screen and the video feed cut off,''I guess he's got the cold shoulder huh?''

The Joker turned to Robin was trying to curse at him through the tape. Joker walked up and punched him in the gut. They were in the observation deck, just below the roof.

''Honestly Bird Boy. You know it's useless,'' the Joker said, smacking Robin lightly on the cheek.

Robin cringed at the clown's slap.

Just then they heard a loud banging at the door.

''Hmm? Already? He didn't give me a chance to put on my Sunday best,'' the Joker laughed.

Batman burst in just then, along with the Young Justice team. Joker sighed happily.

''It does my heart well to see people walk blindly into a trap,'' the Joker said placing a hand over his heart.

He went to the control panel and hit the button to the microphone, as Robin tried to scream.

''Rouges assemble! You can kill anyone except the Bat. He's mine, anyone who doesn't abide by that rule with be killed. Twice if necessary, Two-Face,'' the Joker said glaring at the corner where he knew the half-man was lurking.

The Joker cut Robin's rope that was across his chest and yanked him by the collar of his shirt up to a flight of stairs that Robin knew led to the roof. He struggled the whole way, knowing Batman was running after him.

Meanwhile, the Young Justice team had a lot more on their plate. Two-Face was the first to appear and he flipped his coin and the burnt half of his face smiled evily.

''Not your lucky day, Justice Dorks. Kill em,'' he said.

Suddenly, as if out of a bad horror film, Batman's entire Rouge Gallery came into the fray.

''Go,'' Superboy said to Batman.

Batman gave him a concerned look.

''We got this! Go save Rob,'' Kid flash yelled.

Batman nodded and used hid grappling hook and swung to the observation deck were he saw the Joker run threw the door to the roof.

Artemis ready her bow and arrows, that she had gotten back after she had been rescued. Miss Martian took a fighting stance in the air and Superboy was underneath her. Kid Flash and Kaldur were standing back to back, ready.

Scarecrow was the first along with Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, the Riddler, and Killer Croc.

''Oh boy meat,'' Killer Croc yelled, happily and charged.

Scarecrow, not being an idiot like some of the other villains, threw a fear gas bomb in the team before he entered the fray. Sadly, this was one of his first batches since the Bird Brat had taken his improved serum when he was knocked out with Riddler. The worst this could do was distort their vision.

The Riddler came at Artemis with his cane, but she easily dodged it. Because what Scarecrow didn't take in account was the fact that the villains would be affected as well. So the Rouges were defeated one by one.

Well, all except Scarecrow who ran away.

Meanwhile on the Rooftop

The Joker laughed as Batman bursted onto the roof. The Joker held a knife to Robin's throat and that stopped Batman dead in his tracks.

''Haha! You lose Batsy. I finally did it! I beat the Big Bad Bat! Just because he had to have a little Bird,'' the Joker yelled.

Batman searched for an out as his eyes locked with his son's.

Then an idea struck him. And the Dark Knight began to laugh. It was cold, dark, an almost growling cackle.

''What? What's so funny,'' the Joker asked, not smiling anymore.

''You really need to hold him at knife point to beat me? You're that much of a coward?'' Batman asked, chuckling darkly.

''I'm no coward,'' the Joker growled.

''Please, Harley has more of a back bone,'' Batman retorted.

That was it for the Joker. He threw Robin to the ground and lunged at Batman. Batman saw it coming and threw the Joker back. The Joker stumbled backwards and over the edge.

Batman caught his hand as he leaned over the ledge. The Joker laughed as his gloved slipped and he fell to the rocks below.

Batman turned as he heard his mortal enemeis laughter stop along with a sicking crack.

He ran to Robin who was shaking, but not to scared. Batman hugged him quickly as the rest of the team appeared. They all patted him on the back and said how great it was to see him.

Batgirl grabbed him and hugged and cried she was so happy.

And they were rescued later on that morning as the prisoners were put back in the cell.

Arkham Asylum 4:00 p.m.

''Hey, Officer Dave,'' a guard said to his friend, another fellow guard.

''Yeah Jim?''

''Who's you say was missing from the cell count?''

''Oh let's see,'' Dave said, looking at his clipboard.

He scanned with his finger and tapped it when he saw the names with the red x's next to them.

''Oh yeah. The unaccounted for. Joker, Clayface, and Freeze,'' Dave answered.

''Oh, okay. Well it's not like they went anywhere. I mean, no one can get of this Island... Right?''

''Right.''

**The End...?**


End file.
